Never Back Down
by fox sage123
Summary: Looking to follow in his father's footsteps Naruto has torn apart the underground fighting scene. Now he has a chance to be something greater. Will he rise to the occasion or will he fall.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

It was around midnight in Seattle Washington. The warehouse district was normally quite around this time but now it was bustling with excitement.

People who would never be seen together were packed into one warehouse. They had all gathered tonight for one thing. Underground fighting.

Everyone surrounded a caged octagon and watched as men and women alike stepped into the ring and beat the crap out of their opponents while the spectators placed bets at the both in the front.

After a about two hours a short chubby man with light brown hair in a suit stepped forward.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you don't know me my name is Gato and I am the man who set all this up. Crooks and silver spooners all in one place for the love of fighting. Now I am glad to say it is time for the main event!"

He pointed to the left corner. "First a man who needs no introduction. He has left opponents in his wake for over fifteen years. Give it up for Kisame The Great Shark!"

Spectators cheered as a hulking man that stood six foot nine stepped forward. His skin was painted blue and he wore white trunks with black sharks on them.

"And in this corner. Standing at six feet two inches. The underdog who has been climbing the ranks of out underground circuit for four years. Defeating opponents in spectacular fashion. Put your hands together for The Red Fox!"

Another man stepped up. He appeared to be in his early twenties with golden blonde hair and blue eyes. Unlike his opponent he wasn't overly muscular but rather lean. He had a tattoo of a nine tailed Fox on his right forearm and a red spiral on his left shoulder. He wore black shorts with a red nine tailed fox on them.

Once Gato's men collected the final round of bets the fight started.

Right out of the gate Kisame tried to dominate the fight with his superior strength but the Fox was fast. Kisame's puches landed nothing but air while the Fox had already landed a few good punches.

Kisame went for haymaker but the Fox ducked under it and got him with a powerful uppercut. He followed hit up with several quick punches to Kisame's abdomen.

Kisame took this opportunity to quickly wrap his arms around the Fox and trap him in a tight bear hug.

The Fox let out a scream of pain as Kisame literally squeezed the life of him.

It took all of his strength but the Fox managed to ball his hand up and began to pound on Kisame's face.

To avoid further damage Kisame leaned forward and dropped down crushing the Fox between him and the mat.

From his position in top Kisame was able to deliver a few solid punches to the face of the Fox before he managed to weasel Put from under him.

When the two reached a standing position the Fox surprised him with a powerful barrage of attacks.

First he gave him two quick shots to the forehead before ducking under a punch and delivering several quick strikes to his side.

Then he stepped back to avoid a grappling attempt before lashing out with his right fist hit Kisame right on the nose breaking it.

The Fox stepped back and watched as Kisame's rage boiled and he charged at the Fox. His rage blinded him and he was moving to fast to counter the Fox's 540 kick and it caught him right on the temple and he dropped like a sack of potatoes, out cold.

A bell was rung and the fans cheered as no one noticed a man in the front row watching with a smile on his face.

 **Next Day**

It was ten o'clock at night the next day where a man was closing up his boxing gym.

"You know you don't have to watch from the shadows."

The Fox stepped out of the shadows dressed in grey sweatpants and a black hoodie.

"I take it you wanna use the gym again."

The Fox nodded and pulled out a fist full of twenties but the gym owner waved him off.

"You were practically raised here. You can use the gym when ever you want. Just lock up when your done."

The owner threw him a set of keys. "Just lock up when your done Naruto."

The man now known as Naruto nodded as he began to unlock the door.

"You know I can always come in with you. Show you a few moves that I taught your father."

Naruto smirked and shook his head. "Go home Hiruzen."

Hiruzen smirked. "What too old to call me jiji?"

Naruto laughed. "No but your too old to step in the ring with me."

With that Naruto closed the door leaving Hiruzen alone to sulk.

When Naruto went inside he took off his hoodie revealing his toned abdomen.

He went right to work on the punching bag. He didn't say anything for an hour just hitting the bag with combination after combination.

"The place is closed right now. Come back in the morning."

Standing behind Naruto in the doorway was the man from the fight. He was African American with low cut hair.

"How'd you know I was here?"

"I knew. Now I need you to leave."

Naruto never turned around throughout the conversation still punching the bag.

"I'm actually here to talk to you."

"Tell Gato I'll let him know When I need another fight."

"I don't work for Gato. I work for someone more important. And he sent me here to offer you a job."

"Not interested."

"My boss told me to tell you that he knew your father."

Naruto stopped mid punch.

"What?"

"He said they met a few times. He was offering him the same job that we're offering you know. But your father said he wasn't ready to leave the underground fighting scene just yet but he did plan on it. Never made it though."

Naruto finally turned around and looked at the guy.

"Just who is your boss?"

"Dana White. And he wants to offer you a contract with the UFC."

 **And Done**

 **Tell me what you guys think. As always, read, like and review.**

 **Duces**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter **Two**

After the revaluation that he had a shot in the UFC Naruto contacted the only person he truly trusted.

"Sorry can't go."

Naruto stared at Hiruzen in disbelief.

"But jiji!"

"Oh so now you can call me that. I missed that."

"So does that mean you'll come with me."

Hiruzen shook his head. "Sadly no. I really wish I could but I'm extremely busy right now. Why don't you ask Tsunade. I'm sure she'll take you."

"You want me to take Tsunade with me. On a trip to Las Vegas."

Hiruzen quickly shook his head. "Why don't you take Jiraiya."

Naruto didn't say anything he just let the words that Hiruzen just spoke soak in.

"On second thought I think it would make more sense for me to take you."

The ride from Seattle to Las Vegas took a grand total of seventeen hours. Those were the worst seventeen hours of his entire life. He never would have pegged his jiji as a country music kind of guy.

Plus there were minimal snack stops and that ment minimal bathroom stops and Naruto did not feel comfortable peeing in a bottle in the back of Hiruzen's truck.

When the two reached their hotel they were surprised to see that they would be staying at the MGM Grand.

After giving his name at the front desk they were escorted to their room which was a basic set up with two queen size beds, a nightstand, a desk and a table with two chairs around it.

Naruto's favorite part was the view of the Las Vegas strip.

The two were unpacking when there was a knock at the door and when Naruto opened it the guy who came to the gym was standing on the other side.

"Nice to see you took our offer. Allow me to formally introduce myself. Names Joshua McClain, can I come in."

Naruto stepped aside and allowed him to enter the room.

"You must be Hiruzen Sarutobi one of the best trainers in Seattle."

"Not one of the best, the best."

"What are you doing here Joshua?"

Joshua turned to Naruto and took something out of his pocket and handed it to him.

"Two debit cards with two thousand dollars each compliments of Mr. White and the UFC. Your meeting with him is tomorrow at noon so you have the rest of the night is for yourself. I'll be back here at eleven to pick you up."

And with that Joshua left.

Naruto smirked and threw a card at Hiruzen.

"Well I'll see you later."

"Where are you going?"

"We are in Vegas at one of the most popular casinos on the strip. I'm going downstairs to get paid."

After exchanging his two thousand dollars for chips it took him thirty minutes to double that and a hour to triple it.

Three hours later he was sitting at the poker table staring down his most formidable opponent. A forty five year old man who just went all in making the pot a whooping fifteen thousand dollars.

Naruto was going to slide his chips into the pot when someone pushed through the crowd that had gathered around the table.

"Don't do it Naruto."

Naruto looked back at Hiruzen.

"Why not?"

Hiruzen leaned down and began to whisper.

"Because your on his turf and if you embarrass him on his turf he'll have to retaliate."

"Your scared of this old geezer?"

"No but I made a promise to your parents to keep you safe."

"Well I can do that on my own so if you excuse me I have a game to win."

Hiruzen sighed and stepped back.

Naruto pushed his chips into the pot making it an astounding nineteen thousand dollars.

The old man smirked as he flipped over his cards showing his clubs straight flush.

"I respect your persistence but the youth of today have no patience and are too arrogant."

The man motioned for his bodyguard to collect the pot but Naruto stopped him.

"It's not arrogance if you can back it up. And I believe that money belongs to me."

Naruto smirked as he flipped over his cards showing his hearts royal flush.

People cheered as he collected his winnings and left the table. The look on the face of the cashier was priceless when she saw the amount of chips he had and the hotel had to give him a backpack to put the money in.

Hiruzen and Naruto were in the elevator and Naruto was staring in the bag.

"You know if this UFC gig doesn't work out I can make a killing here in Vegas."

Hiruzen shook his head with a smirk on his face as the two exited the elevator.

Naruto was the first to exit and he was just able to dodge a punch that would have knocked him out. Naruto retaliated with a quick one two combination that put his assailant out for the count.

"Very impressive but I don't think you can take on three guys alone."

Naruto turned and saw the man he was just playing in poker with two other guys in suits.

"Look buddy I won that money fair and square. Plus I don't think the hotel will like me getting blood on their floors."

"Oh don't worry about that. I've bought us some time together and I think you've got this situation completely backwards. My men are going to give you a beating for embarrassing me and then I'm going to take my money back."

Naruto smirked as he took off the backpack and handed it to Hiruzen.

"Watch this for me."

Naruto charged first but suit guy #1 threw the first punch. Naruto ducked under it and hit him with a powerful jab and cross that laid him out.

The second guy tried to catch him off guard but Naruto slipped his punch before hitting him with a powerful uppercut that took him out.

The last guy was a bit hesitant but eventually he charged and Naruto put him down with a hard right cross.

When all of the bodyguards were down Naruto looked at the old man and saw him running as fast as his brittle legs would carry him. Naruto was going to go after him but Hiruzen stopped him.

"We gotta get out of here."

Naruto nodded and the two headed to their room.

"That was good Naruto but if your gonna fight in the UFC you gotta get faster and stronger. When we get back I want you to come to the gym in the daytime so we can get to work."

Naruto nodded as he stashed his cash in the rooms safe.

 **Next Day**

Naruto was currently dressed in a pair of orange swimming trunks with a white tank top and black Nike slippers.

He was enjoying a nice breakfast by the pool which he had to admit looked like a paradise, the place had palm trees and a lazy river which Hiruzen was currently floating down.

"Do you mind if I sit here."

Naruto shook his head and someone took a seat in the lounge chair next to his. Naruto was so focused on texting Gato to fuck off and that he would never fight for him again he didn't notice who it was he was sitting next to.

Naruto sat in silence on his phone until he heard the person occupying the chair next to him spoke.

"So your the guy that caused all the commotion in the casino yesterday."

Naruto looked over to the blonde haired woman who was sitting next to him. She was around six feet tall and had blue eyes.

"Yeah that was me. Got a little lucky I guess."

She looked at him for a moment almost as if she was waiting for him to say something but when he did it wasn't what she expected.

"So are you in town for business or for vacation?"

She looked surprised by his question but answered anyway.

"Vacation. I just got back from a long trip and thought I could use a little time off. You?"

"Business. I have a meeting about a job in a few hours. You look really familiar have we met before."

The girl shook her head and Naruto nodded before holding up his hand.

"Names Naruto, nice to meet you."

"Naruto. That's an interesting name. Mind if I ask where it's from?"

"It's Japanese. Depending on how it's written it can mean Maelstrom, an unstoppable force."

"Wow, that's actually pretty cool. Name's Taylor."

When he heard her name something in the back of his head clicked in the back of his head but he couldn't put a finger on what exactly it was.

"Well Taylor it was a pleasure meeting you, hopefully we'll meet again."

Taylor nodded and Naruto left to get ready for his meeting.

A few hours later Naruto was sitting across from both the president and CEO of the UFC.

"Naruto I wanna get right to business. You know why your here, we want to sign you to a multi fight contract. We understand that you have done some underground fighting but want to make it clear that those don't count on your official record so you'll be starting out with a clean record.

Naruto nodded as he had Hiruzen go over the contract.

"Any questions?"

"Yeah how fast can you get me a fight?"

Dana White smirked. "I like your enthusiasm. I actually have a little predicament you can fix. How much do you weigh?"

"One seventy nine."

"Ok. Seventeen days. You got seventeen days to gain another six pounds and prepare yourself to fight Alexander Gustafsson."

Naruto smirked as he quickly signed the contract and Hiruzen shook his head.

 **Back At The Hotel**

Thanks to his rash decision making training had to start immediately and their trip to Vegas had to be cut a few days short. While Hiruzen was back at the office ironing out the details of his fight while Naruto went back to the resort to get in some work.

Naruto changed into a pair of black basketball shorts, a Batman compression shirt and black running shoes.

He was in the elevator selecting his workout playlist when he got a text from Hiruzen that just read ' _Shadowbox'._

Naruto smirked as put in his ear buds and shook out his muscles before throwing at the air surprising the lady in the spacious elevator with him.

 **Play Last Breath by Future**

Naruto turned to the wall, the entire elevator was a mirror, and began to throw punches at his reflection while simultaneously dodging them.

 _Yeah you should've never doubted me_

This continued on the entire way to his desired floor.

 _The pain and the struggle followed me_

When Naruto exited the elevator he began to slowly make his way towards the fitness center while shadowboxing an imaginary opponent.

 _And these cold streets made a man of me_

Naruto's workout attracted a lot of attention from the other hotel guest, some even recorded him as he made his way through the resort. He even caught the eye of a blonde haired blue eyed beauty.

 _Had to keep them OGs 'round me_

She watched Naruto from a distance as he bobbed and weaved through the hotel. Throwing punches at imaginary opponents.

When he reached the fitness center he approached the full wall mirror and began throwing rapid combinations while continuing to dodge them.

 _I came from them quarter waters_  
 _Every nigga in my gang unemployed_  
 _You fuckin' 'round, you must want a gang war_  
 _I got ol' girl, then I transport her_  
 _Trappin' is a habit, I got Xans on me_  
 _I'm hotter than a flame, keep the fan on me_  
 _Catch me whippin', I'm Hussein with them bands on me_  
 _I'ma kill the competition and I'm playin' for keeps_  
 _You see water drippin' off me then catch it_  
 _I turned nothin' into somethin', now I'm livin'_  
 _You neglected me, you know you shouldn't have did that_  
 _They was countin' me out, you know you shouldn't have did that_  
 _You didn't recognize my drive, shouldn't have did that_  
 _Now I'm flyin' every day, I won't get back_  
 _I just wanna be the champ for the misfits_  
 _And the ones that would say I couldn't do it_

Naruto threw one more punch and let out a victorious roar as if he had won a fight.

He leaned against the wall breathing hard and then he saw someone standing in the doorway through the mirror.

Naruto took out his ear buds and smirked. "You know it's impolite to stare."

Taylor blushed. "Sorry it's just you were gathering a lot of attention and I wanted to see what had you so excited."

"Well I just got back from my meeting and I got the job."

"That's cool but do you mind me asking what kind of job it is?"

Naruto smirked. "The UFC. Your looking at the newest fighter of the company."

To prove his point Naruto threw a few more punches at the air.

"Wow that's a big deal. Do you know when your first fight is gonna be?"

Naruto nodded. "Seventeen days from now."

Taylor nodded before blushing again. "Well if your looking to celebrate me and some my friends were going out to celebrate me coming back if you want you can come with us to celebrate."

Naruto shook his head. "Sorry, I really appreciate the offer but I gotta head back home to train."

Taylor nodded and Naruto could see the disappointment on her face.

"But you could give me your number so I could make it up to you."

"You really don't know who I am do you?"

Naruto shook his head. "No should I?"

"No. I think it's cute that you don't know."

Naruto smirked as Taylor held out her hand for Naruto to hand her his phone and she programmed her number in to it.

"Make sure you use it."

Naruto nodded and went back to start his workout not noticing the workout clothes Taylor was wearing and that she had started her own workout.

Naruto's workout was intense. He didn't have all of the equipment so he made due with what he had and it seemed to work. His routine included one hundred jumping jacks, over two dozen burpees, sixty push ups and of course shadowboxing.

When his workout was done Naruto took a seat on the floor and leaned against the wall. He had already removed his shirt so his rock hard abs glistened with sweat and he could feel Taylor staring as she took a seat next to him.

"That was insane. I've never seen someone workout so hard before."

Naruto laughed. "That wasn't nothing. I left my training mask at home so I didn't even run the treadmill."

"Training mask?"

"It's a mask you put over your mouth when you workout. It restricts your breathing to strengthen your lungs."

"That sounds painful."

Naruto nodded. "It is but I saw you over there getting your workout in. I'm training for a fight, what's your excuse to take a break from your luxurious vacation."

Taylor smiled at him. "I just like to workout. I've never really been into gyms but I do like to stay in shape."

"What don't you like about gyms?"

"Nothing in particular. I just haven't been able to find the right one. My brother tried to show me a few but they didn't have what I was looking for."

Naruto nodded. "I can understand that. I tend to use my grandfather's gym but I only go at night when it's close."

Taylor nodded as she got up. "Well I have to go get ready for my night out. Hopefully we can do this again. You have my number."

Naruto nodded and Taylor left leaving Naruto alone in the gym.

 **En Route To Seattle**

"Your insane."

"Your the one who rushed into a fight before you even finished the paperwork."

Naruto was staring at the both the training schedule and diet plan that Hiruzen had created for him. He had no problem with the training but why so much food.

"Plus you love to eat. Your like a bottomless pit."

"Yeah but there is no ramen on this list."

Hiruzen shook his head. "I'll work that into it but you have to do as I say. This training is going to make you shed weight. We need to make you gain weight so after I factored in your families high metabolism this is what I came up with. You should be able to maintain a weight of one ninety."

Naruto nodded as he went over the plan one more time.

"Alright Jiji. Lets do this!"

 **And Done**

 **As always read, follow, favorite and review!**

 **Duces**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Training for Naruto was hell. The moment he got back to Seattle Hiruzen moved out of his run down apartment and into his place, a two bedroom condo.

 **Day One**

It was around four in the morning when Naruto heard the sound of country music. Opening his eyes he saw Hiruzen standing in the doorway of his room dancing.

"Time to get up Naruto. Training starts now and you gotta get ready."

Naruto nodded and quickly went to take a shower. When he came out Hiruzen was enjoying a cup of coffee and Naruto's breakfast was already laid out for him.

A 10oz steak, 4 egg whites and a 5oz cup of oatmeal. Despite the size of the meal it took him fifteen minutes to eat the meal and when he was done he stepped outside into the cold weather. Naruto followed Hiruzen to the truck but was surprised when he wouldn't let him in the truck.

"The gyms not far. You can run there."

Naruto shook his head as he pulled on the door. "I'm the one who suggested you watch Creed, your not gonna do that to me."

Hiruzen laughed as he drove away and Naruto reluctantly followed.

When Naruto reached the gym he found a lot of familiar faces.

"Naruto it's good to see you."

Naruto nodded as he hugged his godfather, Jiraiya..

"It's good to see you too. I take it jiji told you guys the news."

"He did and I'm so proud of you gaki."

Naruto smirked as he hugged his godmother Tsunade.

"But he did tell us when your first fight is so we gotta get to work. I think you'll recognise the people we have."

Naruto smiled when he saw a few people he hadn't talk to in years standing in front of him.

His old friend from high school Shikamaru one of the smartest people Naruto had ever met. He was an excellent fighter but an even better strategist.

Kakashi his father's old student. Also his old teacher before he branched out and started training himself.

Kiba another friend from high school who despite their constant arguing always got along and would go to war for one another.

And finally Asuma. Hiruzen's son and a dann good fighter. He used to be a cop but gave it up to help his father run the gym.

While Hiruzen went to work showing everyone the training schedule Naruto went to work with weight lifting.

He started with four sets of ten on the dumbbell bench press. Then he moved on to flat bench cable flyers where he did three sets until failure.

This is how his first few hours at the gym went. Moving from station to station lifting weights. When he was done he had worked up a nice sweat and was ready to do the real work.

Hiruzen handed him a jump rope and took a seat. Naruto began jumping rope as fast as he could. Occasionally do a trick with the rope. He did this for ten minutes straight until a bell rang and he stopped.

Naruto put his hands on his knees and panted.

"That bell doesn't mean stop Naruto. It means hell. Keep going."

Naruto groaned but continued to jump rope.

When he was done he moved onto the speed bag and Kakashi was standing behind him. Naruto had never been good with the speed bag and he felt even more uncomfortable with Kakashi standing over him.

Naruto started off slowly and quickly messed up.

"Here let me help you."

"I got it I just need some space."

Kakashi nodded and stepped back. Naruto took a deep breath and began to slowly his the bag. He built up a slow and steady rhythm and then started to pick up speed.

Naruto made the mistake of looking at Kakashi and he hit the bag to early and it clattered against its stand and stopped bouncing.

"Here let me show-"

"Back up! I got this!"

The entire gym became silent and since it has opened a while ago members stared at him in shock.

"Naruto! Come here!"

Naruto sighed as he walked over to Hiruzen who was working with a bowl haired kid around his age.

"What's wrong with you?"

"This was a mistake. I should work alone."

"Working alone will get you killed. I get it. You've done things on your own since your parents died but now you need help and everyone here is willing to offer it. Are you ready to take it?"

Naruto took a deep breath and nodded.

 **Play Bridging The Gap by Nas**

 **Day Two**

Hiruzen opened Naruto's door to wake him up but found him in the floor already doing his clapping push ups.

 _Chuck Berry of these rap skits, styles I mastered_

Naruto quickly ate his breakfast and was out the door before Hiruzen could even finish brewing a pot of coffee.

 _Many brothers snatched it up and tried to match it_

Hiruzen caught up with him on his way to the gym. When he passed him Hiruzen smiled when he saw Naruto speed up trying to catch the truck.

 _But I'm still number one, everyday real_  
 _Speak what I want, I don't care what y'all feel_

Naruto was jumping rope in front of Hiruzen who was reading the newspaper. When the bell rang he looked up expecting him to stop but was surprised when he sped up.

 _Cause I'm my own master, my Pop told me be your own boss_  
 _Keep integrity at every cost, and his home was Natchez Mississippi_  
 _Did it like Miles and Dizzy, now we gettin' busy_

Once again back at the speed bag Naruto continued to to struggle.

"Yo Kakashi, got any pointers on how I can keep this thing going."

 _Bridging The Gap from the blues, to jazz, to rap_  
 _The history of music on this track_  
 _Born in the game, discovered my father's music_  
 _Like Prince searchin' through boxes of Purple Rain_  
 _But my Minneapolis was The Bridge, home of the Superkids_  
 _Some are well-known, some doin' bids_  
 _I mighta ended up on the wrong side of the tracks_  
 _If Pops wouldn't've pulled me back an said yo_

"See when he throws that left he exposes himself. It's not for long but if you can get fast enough you can use it."

Naruto nodded as he watched over film from Gustafsson's previous fights with Shikamaru.

 **Day Two**

 _The blues came from gospel, gospel from blues_  
 _Slaves are harmonizin' them ah's and ooh's_

Hiruzen went to open Naruto's door but was surprised when Naruto came out sweating from his morning workout.

 _Old school, new school, know school rules_

Naruto was out the door before Hiruzen again but this time he didn't catch up with him until he was a few blocks away from the gym.

 _All these years I been voicin' my blues_  
 _I'm a artist from the start, Hip-Hop guided my heart_  
 _Graffiti on the wall, coulda ended in Spoffard, juvenile delinquent_  
 _But Pops gave me the right type'a tools to think with_

Asuma held the punching mitts and encouraged Naruto to hit faster.

"Come on Naruto punch faster. Shika says you got a small opening, gotta be able to use it."

 _Books to read, like X and stuff_  
 _Cause the schools said the kids had dyslexia_

 **Day Five**

It was around two in the morning and Naruto was in his room jumping rope.

 _In art class I was a compulsive sketcher of_  
 _Teachers in my homeroom, I drew pix to mess them up_  
 _Cause none'a them would like my style_  
 _Read more books than the curriculum profile_

When Hiruzen got out of bed he found Naruto at the table already eating his breakfast. Hiruzen smirked as he got dressed and went to drive to the gym.

 _Said, "Mr. Jones please come get your child_  
 _Cause he's writin' mad poems and his verses are wild"_

"The key to a successful takedown is using your opponents strength against them."

Naruto nodded as he listened to Kiba and went to work on his sparring partner.

 _Hey-Hey-Hey - My Poppa was not a Rollin' Stone_  
 _He been around the world blowin' his horn, still he came home_

 **Day Six**

"I know you can go faster than that!"

"He's right gaki. Speed it up!"

Naruto was at the the pier with Jiraiya and Tsunade running up and down as fast as he could.

 _Then he got grown, changed his name to Olu_  
 _Come on, tell 'em 'bout the places you gone to_

 **Day Seven**

Naruto was back at the pier with Jiraiya and Tsunade but this time he was climbing along monkey bar like constructs while doing chin ups.

 _I been to Saudi Arabia, Mozambique_  
 _Madagascar, Paris, Greece_  
 _The Middle Africa is where we lived_  
 _Better known as Queenbridge_

 **Day Ten**

Naruto was back at the gym working on the heavy bag.

"Right jab, left cross!"

Naruto listened to the combinations Hiruzen called out and executed them on the bag.

 _Nas, Nas you don't stop_  
 _Olu Dara in the house, you don't stop_  
 _Muddy Waters' Howling Wolf you don't stop_  
 _From the Blues to Street Hop you don't stop_  
 _Tell 'em Pop_

 **Day Fourteen**

Hiruzen once again woke up but this time Naruto wasn't in the house. When he saw the empty plates on the table he immediately ran to his truck.

When he reached the gym he was surprised to see an exhausted Naruto sitting on the floor leaning against the door.

 _See I come from Mississippi (Let 'em know)_  
 _I was young and runnin' wild (Runnin' wild)_  
 _Ended up in New York City (Yeah!)_  
 _Where I had my first child (That's me)_

 **Day Fifteen**

Naruto was once again at the speed bag but this time he followed Kakashi's advice and had a perfect rhythm as he punched it.

 _I named the boy Nasir (Yeah, Daddy!)_  
 _All the boys call him Nas (Luh ya, boy)_  
 _I told him as a youngster_  
 _He'll be the greatest man alive (You the greatest, Pop)_

Naruto's punches sped up but he never lost control of the small bag.

 _Greatest man alive (You the greatest, Pop)Gre-Gre-Gre-Gre-Greatest man alive!_

Naruto was at the pier again running down it with full speed. When he passed Jiraiya and Tsunade he stopped and looked at Tsunade who smiled.

"Twenty five seconds!"

Naruto laughed as he jumped in the air and began throwing punches at the air. He was ready.

 **Fight Night**

Naruto was in his locker room at the MGM Grand Arena nervous as hell. He had paced back and forth about twenty times and it was driving Tsunade crazy.

"Hiruzen say something to him before he goes out there and gets himself killed!"

Hiruzen nodded and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto I need you to breath. You've trained to hard to be nervous now. Your the most confident person I know. The entrance song you picked shows that."

Naruto nodded and Hiruzen continued.

"Your father dreamed of going pro. I don't know his reasoning for not accepting the offer but you made it and I know he would be proud of you."

Naruto nodded again and his breathing slowed down as he took a seat.

"Good now let's go over a few things. Your fighting a seasoned veteran. That means he won't be expecting much so you can surprise him. Also we haven't really worked on your kicks so you gotta try and keep things simple."

Naruto nodded and Asuma pulled out the puching mitts for Naruto to warm up with.

"Let's go faster, harder!"

Halfway through his warm up there was a knock on the door.

" you have a visitor."

Naruto looked at the door and smiled when he saw Taylor walk in.

"You made it."

Taylor smiled and Naruto couldn't help but blush. She was dressed in a white skirt with black diamond designs on the hem. She also wore a white top that showed her flat stomach with black heels.

"When you told me where the fight was I had to come. Plus my brother is having a blast, he loves this stuff."

"Oh my God Naruto knows Taylor Swift!"

Naruto looked back at Hiruzen, Jiraiya and Tsunade who all had shocked looks on their face. Naruto turned back to Taylor who had a smile on her face. Wheels started to spin in his head and he thought back to the time he danced to the song Shake it Off in his apartment.

"Oh shit. I got Taylor Swift's phone number."

Taylor smiled as she held out a black gift bag. "Here I got you something."

Naruto removed a large black box and saw that it was a pair of black Beats Solo 2 wireless headphones.

"I remember you had those ear buds when you were working out and I thought these would be better."

"Thanks. I normally use my money on bills and food. Never had the chance get stuff like this so thank you."

Taylor smiled and Naruto put the box on the table as a security guard poked his head in.

" it's almost time."

Naruto nodded as he took a deep breath.

"Good luck."

He flashed a smile in Taylor's direction before leaving the room with Hiruzen, Jiraiya and Tsunade right behind him.

Naruto was dressed in his normal fighting trunks only it now had the UFC logo on the bottom right leg.

He also wore a black shirt that said 'Why do I fight? Cause I can't song or dance' on the back.

Naruto stood in the hallway waiting for his music to start. When it did he looked at Hiruzen who nodded.

 **Play The Greatest by Futuristic**

 _Yo, I'm the most underrated_  
 _Everybody say they spitting fire like a dragon_  
 _Nigga, watch me come and slay them_

Naruto stepped out and looked at the sea of fans. His face didn't show it but he was more nervous then he had ever been.

 _Double XL, man, I want the cover_  
 _There's no way that I'm not in the conversation_

Since Gustafsson was a main card fighter His and Naruto's fight was the first PPV fight of UFC 195. This also ment the fans were a bit lively.

 _I don't have no patience unless it's patients from playing operation_  
 _I'm castrating anybody that's hating_  
 _I ain't tryna be famous_  
 _I'm just tryna make payments from what I'm making_  
 _I'm frustrated, 'bout to go Super Saiyan_

Gustafsson had walked out first so his intense state did not make Naruto feel any better.

 _And I'm causing mayhem when I rap_  
 _I got a coffin in the back_  
 _And if you talking then the coffin's where you at_  
 _I'm sick, I be coughing on the track_  
 _I'm exhausted from the raps_  
 _I'm tryna kick it with a broad that's on the map_

Naruto aproached the octagon and removed his shirt. He gave Hiruzen, Jiraiya and Tsunade hugs before heading over to the doctors so they could check him out.

 _Shit, make her squirt like the hole that's in the dolphin on his back_  
 _I gotta be cautious on the track_  
 _And I've been to Boston, been in Austin, been in Compton and then back, where I'm at_  
 _It sounded like auction when I snap_

While being checked out Naruto made eye contact with Taylor who was sitting in the front row. When their two blue eyes met all of his nervousness melted away and Naruto stepped into the ring for his first official fight.

He zoned out for Gustafsson's introduction but perked up when they announced him.

"And now fighting out of the blue corner. A boxer standing a six feet two inches weighing in at one hundred and ninety three pounds. Fighting out of Seattle Washington. Naruto 'The Fox' Uzumaki!"

A few fans cheered despite not knowing who he was.

While the referee explained the rules to the two fighters Naruto listened to the comments made by the commentators.

" _This should be a warm up fight for Gustafsson. Something to get him back on track after his last fight."_

 _"I don't know. This Naruto kid seems pretty determined. Word is he was hand picked by Dana White himself."_

 _"Well he's gonna have to prove himself tonight. In his first professional fight he's making an appearance on the main card so he better make it count."_

Naruto took a deep breath as he backed up to his corner.

When the bell rang everything slowed down as only one thing went through his head 'make it count'.

Gustafsson approached him and when he got within range he threw the left punch that he had been training to counter.

Naruto quickly ducked under the punch and lashed out with a uppercut that made him stumble back before being knocked down by a hard cross.

The moment his back hit the mat Naruto was on top of him throwing powerful punches at his face. After the third punch the referee finally realised that Gustafsson wasn't defending himself and pulled Naruto off of him.

It took two seconds to find out he was unconscious and Naruto roared in victory. Fans were in shock as Naruto sat on the top of the cage while beating his chest. Everyone had expected Gustafsson to pick up a easy win over him but Naruto showed them that he was the real deal.

When all of the excitement died down Naruto and Gustafsson stood in the center of the ring so he could formally be announced the winner.

"Ladies and gentlemen the referee has called a stop to this contest at twenty two seconds of the very first round. Declaring the winner byyyyyyy KNOCKOUT! Naruto The Fox Uzumaki!"

Fans cheered as Naruto beat his chest twice and pointed to the sky.

"Naruto what an amazing debut. Finishing off the seasoned veteran in such explosive fashion. What do you have to say to the people who doubted you?"

"Yeah and it's real simple. Don't ever do it again. Everyone deserves a shot at proving their worth and that's exactly what I did tonight."

"Anything else you would like to say?"

"Yeah. This one is for you Ma, Pops. I know y'all watching over me and I hope I'm making y'all proud."

And with that Naruto walked out of the octagon and headed to the his locker room.

 **Locker room**

When Naruto finally got back to his locker room he was ecstatic. Despite the fight being long over his adrenaline was still running and he didn't think he was coming down from his high for along time.

"That was amazing gaki. You showed everyone who the boss is."

Naruto nodded as he looked in the mirror. He didn't know why but his chest tightened up and his breathing quickened.

"Naruto you okay?"

He simply shook his head as Tsunade placed on hand on his shoulder.

"We're gonna step outside give you some space. Just breath and drink some water if you need anything we'll be right outside."

Naruto nodded as he downed a bottle of water.

He sat alone in his locker room getting his breathing under control when someone walked in.

"Hey Naruto you were amazing out there."

When he looked up his heart sped up again but not in the way it did before.

"Hey Taylor what are you doing here? There are like three more fights."

"If I'm going to be honest I actually came here just for your fight."

Naruto stood up and looked down at Taylor. He didn't know what overcame him but he leaned down and kissed her. He had just kissed Taylor Swift. And much to his surprise she kissed him back.

 **And Done**

 **At the end of the chapter Naruto had an anxiety attack. Some people get it before a big event or after. Naruto clearly got it after.**

 **As always read, favorite, follow and review. Of you have any questions or suggestions please pm me.**

 **Duces**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

It had been two days since Naruto's knockout victory over Gustafsson and despite everyone saying he needed to celebrate Naruto went back home to do the only thing he knew how. Train.

He was currently punching the heavy bag but he was paying more attention to the T.V. on the wall which currently showed First Take, and guess who was the main topic. Molly Qerim started the discussion.

"We are almost forty eight hours removed from UFC 195 and despite a great fight by Robbie Lawler and Carlos Condit, which racked up fight of the night but everyone can only talk about the explosive debut of Naruto Uzumaki."

Skip Bayless picked it up. "And rightfully so, the twenty three year old stepped into a professional ring for the first time and knocked out Alexander Gustafsson in a matter of seconds. He also picked up KO of the night and as we all know that's a nice 50,000 dollar bonus."

Molly continued after Skip. "It's crazy because he has been trending on Twitter since the the fight and he doesn't even have an account. The vine of his knockout has been retweeted over one million times. What do you think about this?"

She posed the question to Stephen A Smith and Naruto stopped punching the bag as he waited to hear what he had to say.

"I think that we're all judging this kid too fast. He put on a great performance his first time out but maybe it was luck. I'm not trying to take anything away from him but I personally want to see a little bit more from him before I cast my full judgement. So if your watching this Naruto congratulations and I will be waiting for your next fight."

Naruto turned away from the T.V. and hit the bag again. The past few days had been a little weird for him. He went shopping for some clothes the day before, when he got back to Seattle, and was mobbed by a bunch of people.

He didn't mind meeting fans but not when over a hundred people were chasing him.

Then there was the Taylor situation. After their kiss in the locker room she excused herself and he hadn't heard from her since. Before she left she did tell him to call her but he didn't know what to say. The reality finally sunk in that he was talking to Taylor Swift and he didn't really know what to say.

"Need some help over there."

Naruto shook his head as Kiba grabbed the bag, holding it still.

"Kakashi just got off of the phone with a friend who can help you out with your kicks."

Naruto nodded as he continued to punch the bag.

"So Jiraiya told me that your friends with Taylor Swift. Actually he didn't say it like that."

"How did he say it?"

Kiba smirked before turning around and wrapped his arms around himself while making kissing noises.

Naruto growled as he hit the bag with all his strength. "He was spying on me!"

Kiba shrugged. "Yeah but it's Jiraiya so what would you expect. So have you talked to her since then."

Naruto shook his head as he removed his gloves.

"What am I supposed to say."

"Weren't y'all talking when you were training?"

"Yeah we texted each other and had a few phone calls but that was before I knew she was Taylor freaking Swift."

Naruto took a seat on a bench and Kina say next to him.

"What some advice?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and Kina continued. "Just forget about all of that other shit. You had no problem talking to her when she was just Taylor so just see Taylor not Taylor Swift."

Naruto nodded. "That actually makes sense. I'll call her later."

Kiba smiled. "I don't think that's necessary."

Naruto looked at the entrance to the gym and was shocked to see Taylor along with a few of her friends. He was even more surprised when he watched as they all entered Hiruzen's office.

When they exited ten minutes later they went to the locker area while Naruto was called into Hiruzen's office.

"What was that all about Jiji?"

"Well Ms. Swift and her friends all just purchased memberships to the gym. And miss Swift all signed up for boxing lessons."

"Why would she do that?"

Hiruzen smiled. "Apparently she looked at our outdated website and saw that you were listed as an instructor."

Naruto smirked as he was tossed a Shinobi Fitness t-shirt. "Thanks jiji."

Naruto put the shirt on and exited the office. He saw Taylor at the heavy bag he was just using throwing light punches.

"You should put on some gloves before you break something."

Taylor walked around to the opposite side of the bag as he approached.

"So now your talking to me."

"Well you did signup for me to teach you how to box."

"Only because you haven't answered my calls."

"Its only been like two days."

"I don't know what it is about you, but for some reason I've been thinking about you a lot recently. I have you a chance to make a move but I guess I'll have to take the initiative."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "I would have called but I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that your Taylor Swift."

"I know. That's why I'm giving you another chance. So would you like to join me for dinner tonight at Canlis?"

"You made reservations for...actually dumb question."

"So will you?"

Naruto looked into her blue eyes as she leaned against the bag and smirked. "Of course I will."

"Good now I actually paid for these lessons so..."

Naruto laughed as he began to show her the basics of boxing.

 **That Night**

Naruto was at Hiruzen's checking himself over in the mirror. He was wearing black trousers and a white dress shirt. He also wore a black suit jacket and a pair of black shoes.

"Here I found the perfect tie."

After Taylor and her friends left Hiruzen took him suit shopping and ended up getting him five suits, all as gifts.

When he was done with the tie Hiruzen handed him a gold tie clip. Inscribed onto the surface was one simple word, unstoppable.

"It belonged to your father. He said it bought him good luck and I figured you could use some right about now.

Naruto nodded and put the clip in place. He checked himself over one more time before shooting Hiruzen a thumbs up.

When he reached Canlis there was a horde of photographers outside the restaurant. The moment he stepped out of his cab he was surrounded by them as they snapped hundreds of pictures. It took all of his strength to not drop kick any of them as he quickly made his way into the restaurant.

The moment he walked in he came face to face with the the host.

"Name please."

The guy looked annoyed by his presence and Naruto couldn't blame him. The horde of photographers outside had to be causing problems.

"Naruto."

The man gave him a crude look. "Last name."

"Oh. Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki."

The host looked down at his list before eyeing him cautiously. "ID please."

When Naruto handed over his card the host swiped it through a scanner to authenticate it.

"Please follow me."

Naruto was led through the restaurant and looked around in awe. Of you lived in Seattle you knew about Canlis. The most exclusive restaurant in the city. Some people waited for months for a chance to eat the food and here he was about to eat dinner there.

He was taken to the back room which was dimly lit but he was able to see Taylor sitting at lone table in the center of the room. He also saw the body guards in each corner of the room and when he was inside he noticed one guarding the door.

Taylor wore a white top that showed her flat stomach with a black skirt that had a slit going down the side showing her long legs. She added a pair of pair of black heels and a gold bracelet to the outfit along with a black clutch purse and brute red lipstick.

"I'm glad you could make it."

Naruto smiled. "I couldn't pass this up. Its not everyday I get asked put by a beautiful woman."

Taylor laughed. "I doubt that. You probably have hordes of woman fighting at a chance to go out with you."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah well I don't actually have the best track record of girlfriend's."

"Well Wikipedia will tell you about all of my ex's."

Naruto laughed. "Hey do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Why me? We met by sheer luck and now we're having dinner together at one of the most expensive places in the city. What makes me so special."

Taylor sighed. "I'm not sure. But I can guarantee that there is something special about you. Every last guy I've ever dated was because someone influenced it some way or another. Hey he's cute you should go introduce yourself. Or this would be great publicity. When I saw you at the hotel I saw this really got guy sitting all alone and the fact that you didn't know who I was made it even better. And I realized along time ago that if you want something in this business you better take it before someone else does."

Naruto nodded and took a seat across from her. As soon as he did a waiter entered the room with two menus and a book of their wine selection, which he handed to Naruto.

Naruto glanced through it for a moment before handing it over to Taylor. "I don't really know much about wine."

Taylor laughed before turning to the waiter. "I ordered a bottle of 1995 Calon-Segur. It should be in the kitchen already."

The waiter quickly excused himself.

"So what did you do before you were punching people's faces in professionally?"

Naruto glanced up from his menu with a smirk on his face. "I punched people's faces in unprofessionally."

Taylor laughed and Naruto continued. "I've been fighting for as long as I can remember. My dad was a fighter and so was my grandfather. I grew up at the gym learning the forms and styles. Durning the summer when other kids were at the pool I was at the gym working on my jab."

"Wow, kids must have left you alone at school."

"You would think that but it only made them want to fight me even more. Prove their worth, but I set them all straight. What about you, how long have you been singing?"

"Since I was nine. Like you I was dedicated to perfecting my craft. I even tried to get a record deal when I was eleven."

The waiter returned with their wine in a bucket of ice. He poured them both a glass of the red liquid before looking at them both.

"Are you ready to order?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, I'll have the Canlis Salad and then the Filet Mignon for the main course."

"And for the lady?"

"I'll have the Canlis Salad as well along with the Tilefish for my main course."

The waiter nodded and left to place their orders.

"So what happened to your parents of you don't mind me asking."

Naruto took a sip of his wine before answering. "My father was returning from a fight and my mom was his doctor so she was with him. The story I got was that my father was supposed to take the fall in some fight. His pride wouldn't let him do it and him and my mother were gunned down on the drive back home. I had just graduated high school and was getting ready to leave for college when they died. After that I just stopped everything. I stopped going to the gym because everyone looked at me with pity. I guess that's why I still fight. To show them that I'm still strong."

Taylor didn't say anything, instead she reached over the table and took his hand in hers.

Dinner went smoothly after that. They talked about their interest outside of their jobs.

"Wait you have a pet Fox."

Naruto nodded as he ate his filet mignon. "Yeah his name's Kuruma. But when my parents died I asked my friend Kiba to look after him for me. I was thinking of picking him up tomorrow."

"You have to let me come."

Naruto nodded as a question popped into his head. "Hey what was the big deal between you and Kanye?"

"It's complicated. He does things that are unexplainable. But as far as I know that's behind me. I don't talk to him or anything but he doesn't say anything about me and I just ignore him."

Naruto nodded and the two finished their date.

After dinner Naruto rode with Taylor back to her hotel. After getting past the screaming fans they got into the elevator were one of her bodyguards swiped a card sending them to the penthouse.

"Does that ever get old?"

"Sometimes but you get used to it. Its nice to know that people stop their day just to get a glance at you."

Naruto nodded as they exited the elevator. They walked down a long hallway passing a few rooms before stopping at the end.

"Wanna come inside, grab a drink?"

Naruto surprised her when he shook his head. "Why not?"

"Because if I go in there I'm not sure if I'm ever going to come out. My mom raised me to be respectful to women."

Taylor smiled. "Your not like other guys. I like that. I'm in town for a few more days so how about you give me a tour. I've been here a few times but never really got the chance to see the sights."

Naruto nodded and Taylor gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before disappearing behind the door of her suite.

When he got back to Hiruzen's apartment he found a large box sitting on the dinning table with his name.

When he opened it there was a letter inside.

 _Congratulations on the victory at UFC 195. I personally didn't watch it but I will make it a priority to attend your next fight. Here's a little gift and whenever your in L.A. you can come over and we can talk about adding you to the family._

 _Kanye West_

Inside the box was two sneaker boxes. Naruto was surprised to see that he had just received a free pair of black Yeezy 750 Boost and Yeezy Boost 350 moonrock both in his size.

"How the fuck."

 **And Done**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

It was the day after his date with Taylor and Naruto and Hiruzen both stood at the dinning table staring at the shoes and note.

"So what do you think?"

Hiruzen shrugged his shoulders. "From what I gathered off of the internet mister West is eccentric. He has no problem voicing his opinion and going after what he wants. This is also an extremely big deal for you, to be endorsed by Adidas after one fight would be huge."

Naruto stayed silent as he re-read the note.

"No offense I don't understand why we're even debating this. It's the perfect opportunity. Your not gonna win knockout of the night every time. You need another base of income and this is perfect."

"When's my next fight?"

Hiruzen sighed. "January 30th. Your opponent is still being sorted out but your guaranteed a fight on that day."

Naruto nodded. "I'll start training in a couple of days."

"Now I've officially seen everything. Naruto Uzumaki putting training on hold, even if it's just a few days."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he pulled his sweater over his head.

"Everyone deserves a break. And I guarantee you that I'll enjoy this."

"I haven't seen you like this in a long time. You have a sparkle in your eye that I haven't seen in along time."

"Yeah whatever, see you later jiji."

Naruto left Hiruzen's place but the moment he stepped out of the building he was hit with flashes of light hit him in the face.

"Smile for us Naruto!"

"How did your parents die!"

"Did you get Taylor pregnant!"

The last one caught him off guard and he quickly ran to his cab.

He tried to open the door but it was locked and the paparazzi quickly surrounded him.

He banged on the window. "Yo bro open up!"

The driver shook his head and pointed at the photographers.

"I can't make them leave! They ain't gonna do shit! Open the fucking door!"

The driver shook his head again and Naruto couldn't take it. He kicked the car door leaving a large dent in it before taking off.

He heard shouts behind him but his training kicked in and he left them in the dust. When he lost them he didn't stop running until he reached Taylor's hotel.

When he got past the fans outside he met one of Taylor's bodyguards in the lobby who guided him to her room.

When he got there he found her sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"What the heck happened to you?"

"I had to run all the way here."

Naruto went into the kitchen area and began drinking water from the tap. Taylor walked over to him and put her hand on his back but quickly pulled it off.

"I can tell your soaked in sweat. You can't go out like that. Go take a shower and I'll have someone get you some clothes."

Naruto reluctantly nodded and Taylor showed him where the bathroom was.

"Don't worry, I won't peek."

The wink she gave him didn't reassure him as she left him alone in the bathroom.

When he got out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and exited the bathroom. On the bed was a few bags and he found an entire new outfit for him.

A pair of black jeans, a black Bape 'A to Z' t-shirt and a black 2015 NBA All Star snapback hat.

When he finished getting dressed he found Taylor still on the couch watching T.V.

"Don't you think this is a bit much?"

She shook her head and pulled him on the couch next to her.

"You look great."

She took out her phone and took a picture of the two on the couch.

"What the hell!"

She shoved the phone in his face and Naruto saw her beautiful face and perfect smile but it was ruined by his blank face and empty eyes.

"Sorry, I've never really been photogenic. Its the reason why I don't have any social media accounts. That and I don't know what to say."

"That's crazy. Everyone has a social media account."

Naruto shrugged. "Not me. I'm more of a face to face type of person."

"Yeah well your going to have to make one eventually."

Naruto shrugged and the two went downstairs where his ear drums were shattered by Taylor's fans.

When they got in the car Taylor looked at him.

"So where are we going?"

"Well Kiba said his sister was keeping Kurama at the house and he won't be ready for pick up until like six so I was thinking we swing by this place have some fun, grab some lunch then go get the troublemaker."

Naruto guided the driver to a building which happened to be a bowling alley.

"You ever been bowling before?"

Taylor smiled as they walked through the doors. "I don't like to brag."

Naruto laughed. "Ok well if that's the case, how about a nice bet."

Taylor smirked. "Okay. If I win I get to make you a Twitter and Instagram."

"Alright and if I win I get a kiss."

"You don't have to win a bet to kiss me."

Naruto smirked. "I know but the chase will make it So much better."

The place was empty since it was still early and only the lady behind the counter made a big deal about Taylor Swift being there. But a autograph shut her up and a picture got them out of wearing the bowling shoes.

He didn't believe her at first but he found out Taylor wasn't exaggerating her skills. Her first three turns ended in a two strikes and a spare while he hadn't even gotten a spare.

Taylor was going up for her fourth turn but right before she rolled Naruto screamed out miss and the ball rolled into the gutter.

"That was cheating!"

"I coughed."

"That wasn't a cough and it doesn't count."

Naruto pointed to the screen with the score. "It clearly does."

"Ok if that's how we're gonna do this."

The rest of the game was played with them using any tactics they could think of to distract the other. At one point Naruto imitated the perfect dog bark that scared the crap out of Taylor.

But despite his best efforts he could not manage to beat Taylor and he picked up the L.

"See that's what happens to cheaters."

Naruto smiled as she did her little victory dance. The moment was ruined when over a dozen people barged through the door with cameras flashing.

Naruto groaned as they were quickly surrounded by photographers.

"Can the happy couple smile for us!"

Taylor put her hand over her face as her security tried to get them out. One photographer raised his camera up and Naruto caught a face full of flash.

"Yo bro what the fuck are you doing!"

He reached out to grab the guy but caught his camera instead. Naruto yanked on it and popped the strap. He looked at the camera for a second before throwing it to the ground.

"Come on man that was a new camera!"

"Oh yeah well how bout I break your face! As a matter of fact let's see how many seconds it'll take me to knock all of you out!"

One of Taylor's bodyguards took hold of him and pulled him back but the emphasis he put on the word 'you' was enough to prove his point and the photographers scattered like rats.

Naruto took a seat and put his head in his hands. Taylor took a seat next to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah just not used to stuff like that."

"Don't worry it's not always that bad. But we should get out of here, this place is going to become a hot spot in a few minutes.

True to her word there was around a dozen photographers waiting outside the door for them. Though they did all take a step back when they saw Naruto.

The two got into the car and drove off.

"So where to now?"

Naruto shrugged. "Well Kurama should be there by now so we'll swing by and pick him up."

Taylor nodded and watched as Naruto states put the window in thought.

"So how did you get a pet fox?"

"My mom got him on a trip to Japan when I was five. He was a little pup back then and he has grown."

"What's he like?"

"Real playful. Loves to run with me in the morning and play hide and seek."

When they reached the Inuzuka Animal Clinic Taylor went out back to make a phone call while Naruto went to talk to Hana, Kiba's sister.

"Naruto your early. Kuruma won't be ready for you to take home for a few more hours."

"I know but all that's really left is paperwork right?"

Hana nodded. "Yeah but your not getting me in trouble with mom. If you want you can hang out with him out back while I try to speed up the paperwork."

Naruto sighed. "Fine, where is he?"

"Out back."

It took him a moment to register what she just said but by then he already heard the scream.

He got to the back as fast as he could and found a terrified Taylor staring at Kurama.

"Taylor whatever you do don't move. He has to be introduced to new people first."

Taylor slowly nodded and Naruto turned his attention to his long time companion.

Kurama had grown in the past few years and was now five feet and four inches long from nose to tail. His fur was darker giving it a reddish orange color. His teeth were much sharper but we're currently bared at Taylor.

"Kurama buddy, calm down. Its me, Naruto."

Kurama relaxed slightly but stayed in a crouched position ready to pounce.

"This is Taylor. She's a good friend."

Kurama growled and Naruto stepped in front of Taylor.

"Come on buddy, I got you something."

Naruto reached into his back pocket and produced a dog biscuit. Kurama instantly relaxed and approached Naruto.

"Stop!"

Naruto's sharp command stopped the fox in his tracks but his eyes stayed fixated on the biscuit.

"Sit!"

Kurama quickly complied and Naruto smirked. "See was that so hard."

Naruto threw the treat at Kurama who quickly gobbled it up. When he finished he looked back up at Naruto who smiled.

"See he's not so bad. Just bored."

Taylor nodded but still stayed a safe distance away from Kurama.

"Alright buddy let's show her a little something."

Naruto grabbed a frisbee out of a box of toys.

"Line up buddy, you know the drill."

Kurama stood next to Naruto but got down low like a racing position.

"You might wanna record this."

Taylor nodded and took out her phone. Once she was recording Naruto threw the frisbee. It traveled fifty feet in the air and was reaching fifty feet in distance when it began falling to the ground. It was about five feet from the ground when Naruto said go and Kurama took of clearing fifty feet in a matter of seconds. Effortlessly capturing the disk in his jaws and returning just as fast as he left.

"That was insane!"

Naruto laughed as he scratched behind Kurama's ears. "That's nothing, we've done better before isn't that right buddy.

Kuruma have a happy yip as Naruto continued to pet him.

"Can I touch him?"

"Sure. Just not to rough. He'll let you know if he's uncomfortable."

Taylor hesitantly reached her hand out and slowly pet the fox. Kurama kept a trained eye on the singer but eventually turned his attention back to his master.

"Wow his fur is so soft."

"That's because I've spent the last few years washing it and I'll be damned if you mess that up."

"Yeah I know Hana and I really appreciate it."

"Well we got a problem. Your current address isn't fit to take care of a fox. No space to run around and little sunlight."

Naruto sighed. "Put my old address down. I'm sure Jiraiya kept paying the bills."

Hana nodded and went back inside.

After about an hour of Kurama doing tricks they were allowed to leave with him.

Kurama got into the back of the Uber SUV while Taylor and Naruto got in the middle.

"So I'm pretty sure we can't walk around with a large fox so I was thinking we could back to my hotel and start working on your new Twitter account."

Naruto groaned. "You were serious about that."

"Dead serious."

"Alright well if we're gonna put Kurama in a hotel room I need to pick up a few things. Stop at the toy store two blocks away from your hotel."

When he excited the store he had a bag full of stuffed rabbits.

"What is that for?"

"Kurama loves to tear them up when he's couped up inside. It's either these or clothes and furniture."

Taylor nodded and Naruto pulled something out of the bag.

"I did get this for you though."

Naruto handed her a orange stuffed fox.

"You didn't have the best day with Kurama so I thought you could use a little something to make up for it."

"Thanks."

Naruto smiled as he scratched Kurama's ears. "No problem."

When they got to the hotel it took some time to convince the manager that Kurama was perfectly safe to keep in the hotel. Which was partially true considering all he did was litter the floor with cotton.

While Kurama went to town on his temporary toys Taylor helped Naruto set up a Twitter account.

"Okay so let's name you something simple like, RealNaruto."

Naruto shook his head. "Ok, how about, just NarutoUzumaki."

"That's boring. How about Fox_mma."

After creating his account it was time to set a profile picture.

"Any ideas."

Naruto thought for a second before searching for a picture Shikamaru had sent him the other day. It was a picture of him when he screamed after his victory but the picture had been edited. His whisker birthmarks were darkened and his eyes were red.

"That's kind of dark don't you think."

Naruto shook his head. "Nah it's intimidating."

"Ok well you need a bio, I'll let you do that."

Naruto took the phone and thought before typing.

 _Seattle born, Seattle raised! No days off cause hard work pays. #Striveforgreatness._

"Alright now it's time for you to follow people. Any one in mind?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Ok well who do you listen to a lot."

"Travis Scott."

Taylor showed Naruto how to search people up on Twitter and then how to follow them. So far he followed Travis Scott, Shinobi Fitness, UFC, LeBron James and Taylor. So far only Taylor followed him back.

"Don't worry. Just keep posting and you'll gain followers in no time."

Naruto nodded. "Alright but what does the blue check stand for?"

"Oh that's just Twitter Verification. They basically authenticate public figures. So you should be getting one in the future."

Naruto nodded and put his phone down. Taylor cuddled up with him on the couch and they began watching a movie. About ten minutes into it the movie Taylor looked up at Naruto just as he looked down at her. The two seemed to gravitate towards each other but just as their lips were about to touch Kurama jumped on to their laps.

"Woah buddy, your a bit to big for this."

Taylor laughed but was a bit sad that their moment had been ruined.

"I think it's time I get him home. He's gonna go crazy in here if I don't get him out."

Taylor looked sad but Naruto cheered her up with a quick kiss.

"I'm going to the gym tomorrow. How about you come over and I can dump Kurama off on someone and we can chill the entire day."

"Alright that sounds perfect?"

Kurama gave a disapproving yip but Naruto ignored it.

"Alright so I'll see you tomorrow."

Naruto gave her on more kiss before he and Kurama both left leaving Taylor with a giant mess of cotton all over her suite.

When Naruto and Kurama exited their cab they stood in front of a modest two story home.

Naruto sighed as he picked up a fake rock from in front of the porch and removed a key. When he unlocked the door both he and Kurama entered the home they were raised in.

It was a little dusty but the two of them remembered every Nick and cranny of the place.

Naruto took a seat on the couch and Kurama joined him.

"Well buddy...we need food."

 **And Done!**

 **Z-Breezy: Glad your enjoying the story and next chapter will show just how popular he's become.**

 **Guest1: I was actually watching Daredevil when I wrote the last chapter. And His parents death does motivate him to be better.**

 **jackseaweedjackson: Creed is actually a really big motivator for this story. And trust me everything will not come easy for him. Especially his relationship with Taylor. Just wait until I introduce Kanye into the story. Also the paparazzi will play a key part in Naruto's new life as you saw in this chapter. It will also come up in the next one and more to come.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Naruto woke up to the sound of someone opening the front door. He groggily made his way down the stairs to find the source of the noise.

Standing in his kitchen with a bunch of shopping bags was Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"What the heck are y'all doing here?"

"Hana called, she wanted us to make sure you didn't take Kurama back to that apartment. And since no one has lived here in like five years we figured you could use some food. Also picked up a few things for Kurama."

At the mention of his name the fox came running. Tsunade smiled as she pulled out three giant bags of dog food and two giant bags of dog biscuits.

Kurama gave out a few yips and Naruto shook his head.

"You know that stuff isn't good for him right?"

Tsunade shrugged. "That's only if he eats to much. But I also got him this."

She produced two large boxes of frozen mice. At the sight of the box Kurama's tail began to swish around in excitement.

Naruto laughed at Kurama's excitement. "Now look what you did. He's all hyped up."

Jiraiya laughed. "You going to the gym today?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah thinking of getting in a little work out, why?"

"Cause Kakashi's friend is down there and he wants to meet you before you start training."

Naruto nodded. "Alright I'm down but before we go."

He turned to Tsunade and did his best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

Tsunade sighed. "Fine you go get ready. They'll be done when you get back down."

Naruto nodded and went up stairs to get ready. After taking a shower he went to check his phone and was surprised at what he saw.

Apparently Taylor posted the pictures of them at the Space Needle and when they were playing with Kurama, and tagged him in it.

When he went to sleep last night he had one follower, now he had three thousand and one hundred and still counting.

His followers included a few celebrities but one really surprised him.

"Jiraiya, you got Twitter?"

"Of course. I'm a world renowned writer, people need to be able to connect with me."

"How people read that shit that you write I'll never know."

Naruto laughed as Tsunade set two steaming cinnamon rolls in front of him.

Naruto licked his lips and devoured the two sugary treats.

After eating his breakfast Naruto, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kurama headed to the gym.

When he got there he saw Shikamaru running the treadmill with Taylor while everyone else was gathered around two people he had never seen before.

"Yo jiji what's up?"

"Good to see you Naruto, allow me to introduce you to Mighty Guy and Rock Lee."

Naruto looked at the two new comers. They were both dressed in ridiculous green jumpsuits and had the same bowl style haircut and bushy eyebrows.

"Rock Lee and Mighty Guy. Those are your real names, like in your birth certificate and everything?"

The nodded and Guy gave Naruto a bright smile.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you! Kakashi has told me great things but he believes with my help yu can take your game to the next level."

"Of your training me then why is bushy brows here?"

Lee stepped in front of Naruto with a fire in his eyes.

"I have come to challenge you. Everyone claims your one of the best and I want to face the best."

Naruto laughed. "Look man I car here for a little work out, no fight. Now get out of my face!"

Lee stepped up closer to him. "The Naruto Uzumaki I heard of would never back out of a fight. I guess the rumors were just that, rumors."

Naruto laughed again but his face quickly hardened. "You want a fight, you got one. Me and you ten minutes."

Lee gave a nod and Naruto went straight to the locker room.

He was in the process of putting on his gear when someone spoke.

"So you go out and start a fight before even saying good morning to me."

Naruto smiled and pulled Taylor close to him. He leaned in close as if he was going to kiss her but stopped just centimeters away from her lips.

"Good morning."

He laughed as he let her go.

Taylor pouted and took a seat as he strapped up his gloves.

"So have you seen your Twitter?"

Naruto nodded. "Yup. I gained four hundred followers on the car ride here."

"So when are you going to post something?"

Naruto shrugged. "Not sure."

Taylor gave him a look and Naruto groaned. "Fine, I'll post something."

He pulled out his phone and quickly typed in a few words. Seconds later Taylor's phone buzzed.

"I mean it's not bad or inaccurate. But how do you know what hashtag means if you just started using this?"

The tweet read, The antisocial has become social #wordsfromthefox

Naruto smirked. "Just cause I haven't used it doesn't mean I don't know how. It was just cute watching you try and help me."

Taylor playfully hit him on the arm. "Are you serious?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah I know the basics but you did teach me a lot."

He finished putting on his gear and turned to Taylor.

"I'm going to shut this kid up and then me and you can go do what ever you want. Just the two of us."

Taylor smiled and Naruto went to the octagon.

It wasn't your standard UFC octagon, but it had the same dimensions just instead of a cage it had ropes.

Asuma stood in the ring with the two fighters. "We're going to keep this real simple. Two four minute rounds. No doubt you'll both try to finish it in the first round anyway."

He mumbled the last part before signaling them to start.

Lee and Naruto circled each other. Naruto had a bounce in his step and a smile on his face.

"You don't want this buddy."

Naruto threw two quick jabs hitting him square in the face. He heard Taylor cheer but Lee shrugged them off which made Naruto smirk.

"Ok let's go!"

Lee smirked and threw a punch which Naruto easily caught. Though his eyes did widen when he felt the force through both of their gloves. Lee wasted no time throwing a powerful kidney kick which Naruto never saw coming.

Lee tried to catch him with a spinning kick aimed at his head but he just managed to dodge it with Lee's toe skimming his nose.

Naruto shook his body loose and got back into his stance. He faked a low strike, Lee fell for it and dropped his guard low.

Naruto quickly hit him with a uppercut that made him stumble back. Naruto tried to hit him in the face but the moment he went for the punch Lee hit him with another kidney kick. He didn't let up because he took a step back and hit Naruto with a spinning kick.

Naruto turned as he fell but managed to stop himself from hitting the ground using his left hand to hold himself up while his right held his left side which was beginning to bruise after just two kicks.

Asuma signaled the end of the first round and Lee walked to his corner while Naruto struggled to get up.

Jiraiya quickly helped him to his corner and Tsunade handed him a water bottle. Naruto spit out his mouth guard and took a swig of water. He swished it around in his mouth before spitting it out in a cup. The water went on clear but came out crimson red.

"You okay kid?"

Naruto looked at Taylor who stayed silent before replying to Kakashi.

"Yeah I'm good. He just took me off guard. Guess I should take my own advice and not underestimate people."

He flashed everyone a smile before putting back in his mouth guard.

"Lets do this!"

He stepped back in the ring with Lee and this time there were no fun and games. Naruto got Lee with three quick jabs and the moment Lee brought up his guard Naruto threw punches at his midsection.

Lee took a few steps back to get himself together but Naruto wouldn't allow it stepping forward towards Lee. Big mistake.

Lee hit him with another kidney kick to his already injured left side, this one stronger than the last.

"Ahhhh!"

Naruto screamed in pain but managed to keep a hold of Lee's leg. Lee only smirked as he twisted his body so he was he was holding himself up with his hands while Naruto kept hold of his leg. With his free leg Lee smashed Naruto in the temple with his heel.

Naruto released his leg only to have it rise up and catch him on his jaw. Everyone in the gym except for Guy watched in shock as Naruto rose at least two feet in the air.

Lee didn't let up surprising everyone even more when he turned his body with immense speed and caught Naruto with a spinning heel kick just as his feet touched the mat.

Naruto's body twisted in the air and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. When he hit the mat everyone except Kakashi, Guy and Hiruzen ran into the ring to check on him.

Hiruzen took a puff of his pipe. "Think you can teach him that?"

Guy shrugged. "Not sure. Lee was a special case. But I have heard of Naruto's legendary work ethic and look forward to training with him. He could teach Lee a thing or two."

Kakashi laughed. "Naruto will never work with Lee. No matter how strong he is he is still quite childish."

Guy smirked. "Well that my friend sounds like a challenge and we both know how much I love challenges."

Kakashi groaned as he joined the others in the ring attempting to bring Naruto back.

 **One hour later**

"Ahh fuck!"

Tsunade grumbled as she helped Naruto onto his couch.

"Stop being a little baby!"

It had taken him around ten minutes to regain consciousness and when he did Tsunade did a bunch of on the spot test. He didn't have a concussion despite the trauma he took to the head. He did have a large bruise on the left side of his midsection.

Tsunade applied ointment to his bruise before having Shizune wrap his entire midsection with gauze.

"Alright here take One every four hours."

Naruto nodded and Shizune smiled. "Don't worry about it. I've seen you bounce back before and this is no exception. If Guy was able to train Lee into doing that, imagine what he could do for you."

Naruto nodded. "Thanks Shizune, you always know what to say."

Shizune smiled and Tsunade returned and placed a bag of ice on his head.

"Here you don't have a concussion but this is just in case. Right now your in no shape to take care of Kurama so he'll come stay with me!"

Tonton, Tsunade's pet pig squealed and if foxes could smirk Kurama would be right now.

"Behave Kurama. If I get one complaint I won't ever but you a rabbit ever again."

Kurama understood his order and put his head down as he followed Tsunade out the door.

When he heard the door close he turned his head to look at Taylor standing by the bookcase.

"Are all of these books yours?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I've enjoyed reading since I was little. If I wasn't fighting I was reading."

Taylor skimmed through the books. The Hunger Games, The Percy Jackson series, The Kane Chronicles, To Kill A Mockingbird and The Giver were names that caught her eye but a group of books also did too.

"Icha Icha, you read this?"

Naruto quickly shook his head. "No I've never even opened one of those books."

Taylor glared at him. "Then explain why the whole series is in your bookcase."

"Because my god father is the author."

"Oh."

Naruto laughed. "Don't worry about it. Now I promised we'd do anything you want and I intend to keep that promise. Just let me get a shirt."

Naruto got up but winced in pain and Taylor quickly pushed him back onto the couch.

"Don't worry about it. We can find something to do in here."

She spotted a shelf with a bunch of movies.

"Are we can have a movie marathon."

Naruto nodded. "Alright. I think there's some popcorn in here."

 **Next Morning**

Tsunade had come over to check on Naruto and what she saw made her smile.

Naruto was on the couch with Taylor cuddled up together. There was a pizza box on the coffee table along with a few bags of microwavable popcorn.

Tsunade heard a growl and looked down at Kurama. She quickly grabbed him by his collar and dragged him out of the house making sure to quietly close The door.

"Now you listen here. This is the first time since his parents died that I've actually seen Naruto happy and I won't let you ruin it."

Kurama only growled again and Tsunade smirked.

"If I even catch a whiff of you trying to sabotage this relationship I'll make you wish Kushina left you in that hole she found you in. I understand Naruto has been your best friend forever but he's a grown man now and is finally opening his heart up for someone else. I suggest you do the same."

Kurama stared at Tsunade for a second before turning away from her and laid down on the porch.

Tsunade sighed. "I really can't believe I just had a conversation with a fox."

 **And Done!**

 **Guest 1: Season two was fucking amazing. I personally loved the scene where the Punisher went wild in the prison. As for the song I'll see what I can do about that one.**

 **Z-Breezy: I'm trying to actually show their relationship grow in this story, something I haven't really done before so bear with me. He will gain a lot of attention and I love the idea for his next fight. And I'm going to put the Futuristic idea in the next chapter.**

 **Hope y'all enjoyed it and as always favorite, follow and review.**

 **Duces!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

It had been three days since he was knocked out by Lee and a day since Taylor went back to New York.

Currently he was at the gym standing in front of both Guy and Lee.

"Its great to see you back on your feet Naruto."

Guy gave him a bright smile. "You put up a valiant effort against Lee but I should have warned you. He may not be in the UFC but he's definitely a top tier fighter."

Naruto didn't say anything but he stared at Lee who just stared back. The two were locked in a staring contest for a whole minute before Naruto held out his hand.

Lee looked down at his hand in shock. "What are you doing?"

Naruto smirked. "I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm not going to bitch and moan over every single loss. But I will train and get better so the next time we go at it you definitely won't do that to me again."

Lee smiled and shook his hand. "I look forward to that day Naruto."

Guy smirked. "See we can all get along! Now Naruto this training will be harder than anything you've ever been through, but if Lee is any indication to how beneficial it is then for you it is most definitely necessary."

Naruto nodded. "Alright let's do this."

Guy laughed. "That's the spirit! Lee hit the music!"

Lee saluted. "Yes Guy Sensei!"

Lee pressed play on the speakers and the music played.

 **Play Cry Out by One Ok Rock**

 _Switch the light off welcome to the night_  
 _What's the problem, not gonna make it right?_  
 _Bite the bullet then pull the trigger hold tight_  
 _(It's a feeling you know)_

Naruto quickly turned the music off. "Look y'all might be training me but I'm going to be in charge of the tunes."

Lee looked at Guy who shrugged. "That's a fair trade."

Naruto nodded and connected his phone to the speakers.

 **Play Ima Boss by Meek Mill**

The beat played and Naruto smiled when he saw Guy begin to bob his head. "Ok I can work with this. Lee let us begin!"

 _Look I be riding through my old hood, but I'm in my new whip_  
 _Same old attitude but I'm on that new shit_  
 _They say they gon' rob me, see me never do shit_  
 _Cause they know that's the reason they gon' end up on a news clips_

To start his training Naruto had to do a hundred one arm push ups with both arms. He had just finished his right arm and was going to switch to his left but Guy stopped him.

"I forgot to tell you to say the numbers out loud. Sorry but you'll have to start over."

Naruto groaned but went back to his right hand. "1...2...3."

 _Audemar on my wrist, bust-down_  
 _We poppin bottles like I scored the winning touchdown_  
 _Remember me dead broke? Look at me, up now_  
 _I run my city from South Philly back to Uptown_

After all of his push ups Guy and Lee took him outside.

"This is definitely something you've never done before. Can you do a hand stand?"

Naruto nodded and Guy smirked. "Can walk on your hands?"

Naruto groaned knowing where he was getting at. "How far?"

"Two hundred and fifty yards. But don't worry me and Lee shall accompany you. I'll even make you the same deal I made Lee. Every time you fall I'll start over with you."

Lee nodded. "And so will I."

 _Thank god, all these bottles I popped_  
 _All this paper I been gettin, all these models I popped_

In his first try Naruto went five feet before falling over. He watched in awe as both Lee and Guy backpedaled on their hands to the starting position.

 _I done sold 100,000 before my album got dropped_  
 _And I'm only 23 I'm the shit now look at me_

It took a bunch of tries but eventually Naruto managed to get his balance long enough to catch sight of Kakashi at the end point. But the moment he looked up he lost his balance and fell over.

 _Look at me I'm a boss like my nigga Rozay_  
 _Shorty ask'd me for a check, I told that bitch like no way_  
 _Cause I made it from the bottom it was never no way_  
 _And I never had a job, you know I had to sell yay_

"The key is focus. The focus will lead to balance. Don't force it. Let it come to you."

Naruto nodded and thanks to Guy he now understood.

 _Bitch I'm a boss, I call the shots_  
 _I'm with the murder team, call the cops_  
 _We in the building, y'all are not_  
 _You short on the paper, you gon' ball or not_

It took some time but Naruto finally managed to make it to the end point and fell on his back with a smirk.

 _Got so many shades they thought I had a lazy eye_  
 _Shorty rode me smooth as my Mercedes ride_  
 _No love cry when only babies die_  
 _And when I go that casket better cost a hundred thou_

After icing his sore shoulders for an hour Guy handed him a rope.

"I'll let you know when to stop."

 _I pray to god I look my killer in his eyes_  
 _Snatch his soul out that shirt let's take him for that ride_  
 _OG is one who standin on his own feet_  
 _A boss is one who guarantee we gon eat_  
 _Fuck a blog dawg cause one day we gon' meet_  
 _I'm a spazz on yo ass like I'm Mo'nique_  
 _Or a double stack better nigga double that_  
 _Jerry Jones money nigga you a running back_  
 _Herschel Walker, Bo Jack_  
 _Ricky Watters, better run that dope back_  
 _Boss, and I put that on my Maybach_  
 _Fo' hundred thou' bitch you wish you saved that_

It took Guy nearly an hour to tell him to stop. During the hour Naruto nearly stopped a bunch of times but one thing kept him going. The smile of a certain blonde haired blue eyed pop star that he kept imagining in his head.

 _Couple cars I'ont never drive, bikes I'ont never ride_  
 _Crib I ain't never been, pool I'ont never swim_

After jumping rope he had to punch the heavy bag two hundred and fifty times on each side.

 _Fool you ain't better, I move like the president_  
 _Err thang black on black you know I be strappin that_

After punching he moved on to roundhouse kicks. One hundred and fifty on each side.

"Here put these around your ankles. If you can complete these task with these on them imagine what you will do with them off."

Naruto strapped the weights around ankles and tested their weight. It was heavy but he still had mobility.

 _Rattin ass niggas walkin round wearin wires_  
 _Fuckin up the game, got the hood on fire_

When he finished with his kicks Guy stole him to do squats until he couldn't feel anything. Naruto stopped around one hundred and fifty but Guy made him continue.

"My training is about pushing you past the breaking point. Today was just the warm up. Tomorrow is when Hell begins.

After nearly twelve hours of training. Naruto finally got home. He dropped some food in Kurama's bowl before heading to his bathroom and throwing up.

When he finished he collapsed on his couch and listened to the T.V. in the background.

"And ladies and gentlemen the main event for January's UFC event has officially been announced. Rookie Naruto Uzumaki fresh from his remarkable victory over Alexander Gustafsson will go head to head with one of the best fighters in the light heavyweight division Anthony 'Rumble' Johnson. We caught up with Rumble to get his thoughts on his next opponent."

"I haven't seen enough to fully judge him but he's a little cocky you know. One fight and the whole world is behind him. I've stepped in the ring with Gustafsson and he's no push over so that little knockout means nothing to me. The two of us are going to go at it and I'm going to knock that smile off his face."

Naruto shut the T.V. off and smirked. "Game on bitch."

 **UFC on Fox: Johnson vs Uzumaki**

It had been a trying twenty one days for Naruto and even though his training with Guy was nowhere near done he was at a point where he felt good enough to give it his all in this fight.

Over the past few weeks Naruto and Johnson had been going at it on Twitter. It started when Naruto posted a picture of himself carrying a tire down the street.

Ten minutes later Johnson put up a video of himself going at it on a heavy bag. He tagged Naruto in the video and captioned it, all the training in the world can't prepare you for what I have in store.

Naruto responds by posting, you ain't never fought a man like me before. Johnson's response was, you ain't never been hit by a real man before. Then he posted I'm going to expose you for the fraud you are.

After that the two went back and forth. Trading insult after insult. That put a lot of attention in the fight because it was clear that the two did not like each other.

Naruto stood in the hallway watching Johnson's entrance outfitted in his new Reebok fight kit. The shorts were black with his last name in orange going down the right leg. The shirt was orange with his first name going across the back and his last name going down both written in black. There was also a fox on the right sleeve.

When Johnson finally settled in the ring Naruto took a deep breath before stepping through the curtain.

 **Play Bodied by Futuristic and Devvon Terrell**

 _Ohh wee, give me the crown, somebody give me the crown_  
 _Ohh wee, give me the crown, somebody give me the crown_  
 _Ohh wee, give me the crown_

The crowd at Prudential Center cheered as Naruto stepped out.

 _Yo, burn slow, if you hate you get flamed out_  
 _Everybody in the States know my name now_

Naruto walked to the octagon and made eye contact with Johnson.

 _200K just chilling in the_  
 _I'm 'bout to blow, get away not a safe crown_  
 _All you niggas steady rapping with the same sound_  
 _Fucking with the same bitches, kissing all the same mouths_  
 _I been doing this since the playground, just did a show in Detroit where they filmed the movie 8 mile_

Naruto smirked as Johnson glared at him and Naruto fist bumped a few fans on his decent to the ring.

 _I'm bout to lose myself , I do myself, the truth is felt, and you can tell_  
 _Shit if I was you I would shoot myself,nah if I was a scout I'd recruit myself_  
 _Made an album, no budget, and re-coop myself_  
 _Y'all niggas can't even tie your shoes yourself_  
 _Got a song worldwide on the radio, all independent, you signed, then you got shelved DAMN!_

Naruto's walk was slow as he soaked in the roar of the crowd.

 _But I still gotta prove myself, no I'm the greatest where the belt at_  
 _50 milion plays on facebook I know they felt that_  
 _Haters fell back, cause they know that I melt tracks_  
 _I'm the shit smell that, rolling in the deep, where's Adele at? squad up_  
 _WTF gang pullin' up in firetrucks, don't get me fired up_  
 _I made a living off this music and you niggas ain't even made five bucks_

When he reached the octagon he looked at Johnson keeping his confident smirk.

 _Ok I'm tired of debating, let me in the conversation, I been runnin' Arizonaboy_  
 _And I been trying not to say it, cuz you don't deserve attention but lately I'm getting so annoyed_  
 _The comments is hard to avoid, and anybody that want it can come and get destroyed_  
 _But funny thing is I'm living out in L.A,went back home just for a week, to see my other bitch in Illinois_

Naruto took of his shirt and shook his wild hair. He was about to get checked by the officials when he saw someone sitting in the front row, Multi Grammy award winning artist Kanye West.

Naruto took a deep breath before heading to the officials.

 _I can take a break for a year come back and I know that it won't change_  
 _I'mma still be known 'round the globe, and you still gon' be a no name_

Naruto stopped in the gateway of the cage and put his hands together. After a quick prayer to his parents Naruto beat his chest twice and then pointed to the sky.

"This for y'all."

 _You made a song you was hoping that it might work, next time you open up for me I hope your mic work_  
 _Your album hit the charts one day, it was gone day two that's what we call light work_

He finally stepped fully into the ring and stared down Johnson making sure to keep on his smirk. The music ended and it was time for the main event to begin.

Bruce Buffer stood in the center and started his famous introduction.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is the main event of the evening! This is the moment UFC fans have been waiting for. Live from the Prudential center in Newark, New Jersey. Ittttts tiiiime! Five rounds between two light heavyweight powerhouses."

"Introducing first fighting out of the red corner. This man is a kickboxer. Holding a professional record 20 wins, 5 losses. Standing 6 feet, 2 inches tall weighing in at 205 pounds. Fighting out of Boca Raton, Florida USA Anthony Rumble Johhhnson!"

People cheered as Johnson stared Naruto down.

"And now introducing the challenger. Fighting out of the blue corner. This man is a boxer. Holding a professional record 1 win no losses. Standing 6 feet, 2 inches tall weighing in at 193 pounds. Fighting out of Seattle Washington USA, Naruto The Fox Uzuuumaakiii!"

The crowd erupted as Naruto banged on his chest and let out a primal roar.

The two fighters met in the center of the ring and listened to the rules, when it was time to touch gloves the two opted out of it and went to their separate sides.

"I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face!"

Naruto laughed and tapped his jaw with his fist. "Right here, come and get me!"

And that's what Johnson did. As soon as the bell rang he was on top of Naruto. He was fast but not as fast as Lee or Guy which is why Naruto managed to duck under his punch and got behind him. He wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned back catching Johnson with a perfect suplex.

Johnson got up but as soon as he was in a kneeling position Naruto fired a kick at his head which Johnson blocked with his forearm.

Johnson backed away and Naruto laughed. "I'm still smirking bro!"

Johnson steeped his nerves and approached Naruto. Naruto fired some punches at his midsection but Johnson blocked them before catching Naruto with a right cross. The punch snapped Naruto's head to the side and then he got clocked with two hard straights before he managed to get his hands back up.

Naruto backed away and smiled. "Yeah I like that, I like that!"

He closed the distance between him and Johnson and went for a Kidney kick but Johnson caught it and quickly pushed him back. He pushed him all the way to the cage but as soon as his back hit the cage Naruto began hitting him with quick left and right punches forcing him to let go of his leg. As soon as he put up his guard Naruto shot down and picked him up before quickly dropping him back down. Now on top of Johnson he began throwing rapid punches at Johnson who kept his guard up. This lasted for ten seconds where the ref told them to stand up.

With thirty seconds left in the round Johnson pushed Naruto to the wall and began unloading on his left side. Just before the bell rang he hit him right under the ribs and Naruto screamed in pain.

On his way to his corner Naruto could hear Johnson. "Its game time now!"

In the second round Naruto started off slow. He went after Johnson but got caught with a uppercut that made him lose his footing. That allowed Johnson to get a hold of him and get a easy takedown. Johnson tried to throw some punches but Naruto twisted his body so Johnson was sitting on his back. Naruto hooked his arms under Johnson's legs and stood up.

Being the veteran Johnson was able to anticipate his next move and stopped him by locking him in a tight choke hold. Naruto couldn't breath and began throwing punches at Johnson's face but the longer he was in the hold the weaker his punches became.

Naruto dropped to a knee as his vision began to fade. He could here the voices of Hiruzen, Jiraiya and Tsunade but couldn't make out what they were saying.

He could feel himself losing consciousness but just before he did he heard a voice.

"I thought we taught you better than this, son"

"Yeah Naruto! You can't let him talk all that crap about you and then go out like this. Kick his ass!"

Naruto's nerves hardened as he listened to the voices of his parents. He surprised everyone when he suddenly stood up and backpedaled to the cage wall.

The collision forced Johnson to let go of his neck and Naruto stumbled forward disoriented. The moment he turned around he was hit with a right cross. Then Johnson brought his head crashing down onto his knee before hitting him with a jab and another cross.

The punch made Naruto turn around just as the round ended and Naruto ended up walking towards Johnson's corner.

Almost the entire arena laughed as the referee guided him to his own corner and Johnson smirked.

"Where's that smile at now."

When he got to his corner Tsunade went to work the cut that appeared above his eye after the knee. While she worked on his cut Hiruzen spoke.

"Naruto you gotta make this fight yours. He's more experienced but you have all the talent. Focus! Ten more seconds in that round and you would have been done. One step at a time. One punch at a time. One round at a time."

Naruto nodded as he put his mouth guard back in. "Stop quoting Creed."

And with that he stepped into round three.

Johnson tried to get momentum early but Naruto blocked his punches. He then lashed out with a right jab then a left cross.

The cross left Johnson dazed and Naruto kicked right in his chest sending him to the wall. Johnson bounced off of the wall narrowly avoiding Naruto's superman punch.

The missed punch put Naruto off balance and Johnson grabbed him trying to slow down the fight. Being quick on his feet Naruto broke out of the hold and quickly got behind Johnson before catching him with another suplex. This time he kept a hold of him and quickly picked him up and landed a second straight suplex.

Naruto attempted to go for a third but Johnson was able to turn his body and pushed Naruto back. Taking a quick peek back Naruto smirked.

Using the momentum from the push he jumped off of the cage and hit Johnson right on the side of the head with a flying kick.

The ref quickly declared Johnson out and Naruto dropped to his knees and put his head in his hand.

"Thank you dad. Thank you mom."

He picked up his head and roared as he climbed to the top of the cage.

"I told you! I told you! Still smirking! Somebody read him a bedtime story!"

After he was announced the winner Naruto He was approached for a post fight interview.

"Naruto that was a very tough and difficult fight, your thoughts."

Naruto smiled. "For weeks he's been calling me cocky and arrogant and hell it may be true but he found out the hard way. Its gonna take a lot more than that to get me to stop smiling. I've come a long way to get this smile back on and ain't nobody gonna take that away from me."

"Late in the second you were just about as close as you can get to being out but you seemingly came back to like. What kept you going?"

Naruto looked up. "The same thing that's been helping me get up out of bed for the last five years, my parents. They may be gone but they ain't forgotten and as long as there is breath in my lungs I will keep fighting for them."

He kissed his gloved fist and pointed to the sky while saying, I miss y'all.

The moment he got back to his locker room he was engulfed in a hug by from Guy.

"That was sensational Naruto!"

Naruto nodded. "Thanks Guy but I couldn't have done it without you or Lee."

The locker room was spacious but felt cramped with his entourage in it. Standing in the room was Guy, Hiruzen, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Kiba, Asuma, Shikamaru and Lee.

Making his way through the room Naruto found Lee.

"Thanks man. I couldn't have done this without you."

Lee smiled. "Don't worry about it. It was a pleasure training with you and I hope we get a chance to do it again."

Naruto smirked. "Definitely. I still want my rematch."

Everyone joked around for awhile until there was a knock at the door. Naruto wasn't surprised when he opened it up and Kanye West was standing on the other side.

"Hey can we talk?"

Naruto nodded and had everyone leave the room leaving the two alone.

"Congratulations on that win out there you were great."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks, that means a lot coming from you I'm actually a really big fan of you."

Kanye smirked. "Well now I'm a fan of you and so is Adidas, and they're not going to allow you to slip away from them."

"Alright but what about this?"

Naruto pointed to the Reebok fight kit he was forced to wear.

"Don't worry about it. Phone calls were made and things were clarified. Think of that as a jersey. You wear that when you do anything for the UFC but other than that you can suit up in our shit."

"Alright but I got one more question. What about the money cause this UFC don't really cut it."

Kanye smiled as he unfolded some papers from his pocket. "I feel you and I hope this is good for you. Forty million over the course of the next seven years. There is also a definite chance of you seeing a lot more money from sales as well."

Naruto smiled. "Ok where do I sign."

After signing his new deal with Adidas Naruto changed back into his street clothes and him and his friends were in the arenas parking lot getting ready to leave.

"Mister Uzumaki!"

Naruto turned and saw a man standing in front of a black SUV.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a driver who was paided by miss Swift to bring you to her place after your fight."

Everyone but Hiruzen and Tsunade made an ooooooooohhhh sound.

Naruto laughed. "Yo y'all need to grow. But I guess I'll catch y'all later."

Everyone gave Naruto a hug or a pat on the back while Jiraiya slipped a condom in his back pocket.

On the ride to wherever he was being taken Naruto decided to check his Twitter account. Much to his surprise he was trending and some of the top tweets surprised him.

trvisXX- 'Dammmmnnn somebody read him a bedtime story #JohnsonvsUzumaki'

KevinHart4real- 'I can never unsee what I just saw #JohnsonvsUzumaki #thatkickthough'

TheRock- 'Great win! Sky's the limit for you kid Fox_mma'

OnlyFuturistic- Twice in a row! Thanks for the support bro and great win Fox_mma #JohnsonvsUzumaki'

The funniest thing has to be what Taylor posted. It was a video of her in her living room watching the fight. She stared intently at the T.V. as Naruto was pushed back to the wall. When he came flying off of the wall knocking out Johnson she stared at the person holding the camera with the most adorable shocked look Naruto had ever seen.

"Oh my God did you just see that!"

Naruto laughed and watched it a few more times before putting up his own post.

Fox_mma- 'No luck involved. I belong here and no one can say otherwise! #stillsmiling #Striveforgreatness'

The car ride was almost a hour long as he was taken out of Jersey and into New York City. He had never visited but he understood why they called it the city that never sleeps. It was just past midnight and people were wandering around going to clubs and parties. Buildings were lit up like Christmas trees and families were just leaving whatever event they were attending.

He was driven through the city until the car stopped in front of a building.

The driver turned to him and handed him a piece of paper. "There's a man who stands next to the elevator, give him this and he'll let you up. Then you'll go into a hallway where a man will let you in.

Naruto stepped out of the car and onto the New York street. He slowly made his way into the building and sure enough the was a man standing next to the elevator.

He eyed Naruto as he read the paper. He spoke into his ear piece and let Naruto into the elevator. The building was really small in height so it was a short ride to the top. When he got out of the elevator there was another door right in front of him with another guard next to it.

The man nodded at Naruto before opening the door.

Naruto's jaw dropped when he saw the inside. He let his backpack drop off of his shoulder as he took in his surroundings. All traces of New York were seemingly removed and he felt like he was in a home on the country side. Wooden floors, fluffy chairs and couches. The only indicator that he was still in New York was the view outside the window.

"I take it you like this place."

Naruto could only nod as Taylor laughed and gave him a hug. "I missed you."

Naruto smiled. "I missed you too."

"Well now that your here I have a special surprise for you, follow me."

Naruto picked up his backpack and followed Taylor to the kitchen where she had a plate of cupcakes on the counter.

"I don't like to brag but I've been baking cupcakes since I was little."

Naruto smirked as he picked one up. "Well I've been eating cupcakes since I was little and..."

Naruto lost his train of thought as he bit into the cupcake. It was orange with cream cheese frosting.

He stayed silent for a second before turning to Taylor. "I will never doubt you again."

Taylor laughed. "Alright well I know how much you love to eat so I made three batches and there's a lot of time for you to eat them but first I want to give you the tour."

The penthouse house had two floors with a elegant staircase that made Naruto really think he was in a house instead of a apartment.

There was a library with a grand piano, a pool room **(Pool table)** , a large great room and it even had a terrace that wrapped around the entire apartment.

"Ok this is officially the best place I've ever been."

Taylor laughed as she hit the cue ball knocking down her fourth straight shot.

"Well you should really see my house in Rhode Island."

Naruto shook his head as he checked his phone. "Hey do you have Wi-Fi?"

"Why?"

"Well only one of us has over a million dollars and I've already paid to have my data plan extended four times this month."

Taylor laughed as she took his phone. "Hey you got the new IPhone."

"Yeah my godfather got it for me. Said your phone says a lot about who you are."

Taylor handed him his phone back now connected to her Wi-Fi.

"Well I don't disagree with that."

Taylor finally missed and it was Naruto's turn. "Alright I need you to snap this pic real quick."

Taylor laughed. "You've fallen in love with social media haven't you?"

Naruto smirked as she took a picture of him hitting the cue ball while also knocking in two balls.

Taylor handed him the phone. "Yeah I had to get with the times. Plus I love to read the comments, though some people keep calling me dad."

Taylor laughed. "Yeah some people comment mom on just about all of my post."

Naruto laughed as he posted the picture and captioned it, no party for me, no celebration until I'm at the top #NYCvibes.

The game of pool continued with Naruto continuing to take pictures of both himself as well as Taylor. Their game was finally winding down and just before Taylor was about to try and hit the eight ball Naruto asked a question.

"What are we doing?"

"We're playing pool now be quite so I can beat you again."

"No I mean what are _we_ doing?"

The emphasis he put on we made her look up. "Oh. Well what exactly do you mean."

Naruto walked over to her from his side of the pool table.

"I mean like are we hanging out or are we like dating?"

"Well which one do you want?"

Naruto smirked. "I think you know which one I want."

Taylor smirked too. "Well if that's the case."

She quickly grabbed him by his hair and pulled him into a searing kiss. The kiss was long and rough but slowed down as it went on.

Eventually the two separated due to the need for air. "Naruto I understand your parents raised you to be a gentlemen but right now I need you to stop."

Naruto only smiled as he kissed her again. This time he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Thanks to her quick tour he managed to get to her room and he laid her on the bed. He took off his hoodie and then his shirt but something interpreted him.

 _Don't you open up that window!_

He quickly fished his phone out of his pocket and saw that Hiruzen was calling him. Part of him wanted to answer while the other part wanted him to fuck off. The second part won as he tossed the phone not caring if he broke it.

Taylor looked up at him with lustful eyes and only one thought went through his mind.

' _How the hell did I get so lucky!'_

 **And Done!**

 **Quick note. Social media will play a large part of this story and in a few chapters you'll see why.** **As always read, favorite, follow and review!**

 **Duces!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Naruto woke up the next morning the happiest man in the world. Taylor looked up at him and smiled.

"Morning."

Naruto smiled. "Morning."

The two shared a kiss and Taylor got out of the bed. "You showed me your world in Seattle now it's my turn to show you mine. And that starts with clothes. Stay here I'll be right back."

She walked into her closet and Naruto could only imagine how big it was. He heard the sound of a bunch of bags before Taylor returned with a bunch of bags.

"Wow you've been giving this a lot of thought."

Taylor blushed. "I picked up on how you like simple things so that's what I tried to get you."

Naruto smiled as he picked up a hoodie from out of a bag. "This is the coolest thing someone's done for me in a while. Thanks."

Taylor blushed again. "Don't worry about it I'm going to go take a shower and then we can start the day. There's a shower in the guest bathroom for you to use."

Naruto nodded and watched as she disappeared in the bathroom. He grabbed some clothes and went to take his own shower. When he came out he changed into a pair of black jeans, a grey t-shirt and his Yeezy Boost 350 moonrock.

After changing he found Taylor in the kitchen standing over the stove dressed in a pair of tight brown pants and a burgundy long sleeve shirt with her signature thick red lipstick. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So what's the plan for today?"

Taylor laughed as he kissed her neck. "Well after we eat I'm going to take you on a tour of the city since you've never been here. Now while I do this can you please feed my cats."

"Sure where are they?"

Taylor shrugged. "Around. They'll come once you put their food out."

Naruto nodded and filled up both bowls, sure enough two cats came crawling out.

"Awww there so adorable."

Naruto picked up the black and grey one first. Taylor laughed as she climbed on top of his head allowing him to pick up the other one.

"The one one top of your head is Meredith and the other one is Olivia."

Naruto laughed as the two cats crawled around on him. This made Taylor laugh too because last night he showed the world he was as tough as they come But here he was the next day playing with two cats and calling them adorable. This led to Taylor taking several pictures of him and posting them.

After eating breakfast and finally getting Naruto to separate from her cats it was time for the two to head out.

"Taylor gave you seen my phone?"

This led to her blushing as she thought back to last night. "The last time I saw it you tossed it away."

Naruto nodded and went to Taylor's room and found his phone which was luckily ok. He unlocked it found out he was all over the news.

His victory over Johnson made him the number one trending topic in the world and there were several pictures of him entering Taylor's building.

This caused a circulation of rumors that the two were sleeping together. It was technically true but it still felt like an invasion of his privacy.

Now that he was ready the two left the building and were hit by a swarm of papparzzi. Naruto hated the ones in Seattle but these guys were worse. They hounded over them like a pack of wild dogs and it took Taylor's entire security team to get them to the car.

Once they were inside the car took off but that didn't stop them. A van pulled up alongside their car and a bunch of flashes hit the car.

"Damn they really are persistent."

Taylor just smiled as she put her head on his shoulder. "Let them take pictures, so everyone will know that your mines."

And that is how the day went. Taylor dragging him all over the city showing him her favorite places and a lot of public displays of affection. They held hands all day, kissed on several occasions and Naruto may have groped her ass a few times.

The best moment though had to be when they were at a stop light and one of Naruto's favorite songs came in the radio. He turned up the radio and sung the Weeknd's entire verse from the song Pray 4 Love. He didn't realize that the window was rolled down and he was filmed by someone.

Naruto only laughed when he saw the video and actually shared it on Twitter.

After a long day of going from place to place Taylor took Naruto to Madison Square Garden to watch the Knicks take on the defending champion Golden State Warriors.

Naruto was really excited, not for the Knicks but for the Warriors. He was actually a Cleveland Cavaliers fan, not a LeBron James fan, but after watching the two teams go at it in the finals he did enjoy watching the Warriors play.

When the couple got to their seats the teams were doing their pre game shootaround.

"Taylor I'm glad you could make it."

Naruto watched as Taylor hugged a blonde haired woman who appeared to be around his age.

"Yeah well I hope you don't mind that I brought someone with me."

"No problem, you must be Naruto. Taylor won't shut up about you."

Naruto smiled as Taylor blushed. "Yeah well I've heard a lot. Its nice to finally meet Karlie."

Naruto gave model Karlie Kloss a hug and everyone took their seats.

"So what y'all two Knicks fans?"

Karlie nodded. "Yeah we try to catch a game here and there. What about you?"

Naruto shrugged. "I grew up a Cavs fan. I'm not gonna lie Irgot into watching basketball when the hype surrounding LeBron started when he got drafted but I've stuck with that team ever since, including the dark days when James went down to South beach."

Karlie nodded and Naruto's phone rang.

"Who's this?"

"Can I speak to Naruto Uzumaki."

"This is him, who's speaking?"

"Um I'm your family account. I've never had the need to talk to you before because a mister Jiraiya was paying the mortgage on your house and your account was untouched since last month."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah I'm going to be using the account again. Up until last month I received all of my payments in cash."

"I figured as much well I'm calling to inform you that there was a deposit of three million three hundred fifty six thousand three hundred and sixteen dollars and ninety one cents from Adidas cooperation."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Are you serious."

"Very, and while I have you on the phone I would like to inform you of your inheritance. Your mother asked me not to give it to you until you had a steady flow of income which you now have."

"So what exactly did they leave me?"

Naruto heard a shuffle of papers before a reply. "Well first is a deposit of one million and three hundred thousand dollars."

"My parents left me that much money?"

"Yes and they also left you a loft in Los Angeles."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No I am not. The loft is paid for so when ever you are ready to go there give me a call and I will meet you with the key. I am also placing your money in your account, have a nice day."

The call ended and Naruto looked at his phone in disbelief before smiling.

"Who was that?"

Naruto looked at Taylor. "Guess I won't have to worry about my data plan for a while."

"Why?"

"Yesterday I signed a endorsement deal with Adidas and apparently my parents left me a bunch of money."

"That's amazing. And I think this is a great way to celebrate."

Naruto nodded as he watched Stephen Curry get in position for tip off.

"Yeah I think it is."

At halftime the score was 55-49 with the Warriors up and Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the look on Taylor's face when ever the Knicks turned the ball over.

During halftime the cameras for the kiss cam went around and Naruto laughed when the cameras turned its attention to him and Taylor. The couple laughed as they kissed in front of over ten thousand people.

Much to Naruto's delight the Warriors won the game 116-95 and Draymond Green had a triple double with twenty points, ten rebounds and ten assists.

What surprised Naruto was after the game Steph Curry actually approached him

"Yo good game out there man."

Curry nodded as the shared a hand shake. "Thanks, I watched your fight last night and it was one of the craziest knockouts I've ever seen."

"Thanks that really means a lot, actually do you mind if I get a autograph real quick?"

Curry nodded. "I'll do you something better."

Curry took off his sneakers and handed them to Naruto after signing them.

"Thanks man this means a lot."

"No problem. Just keep doing what your doing and stay humble. To many people get to where your at and forget where they came from."

And with that the reigning MVP left.

After saying goodbye to Karlie the couple headed back to Taylor's place where they cuddled up on the couch and watched a movie.

"This is crazy."

Taylor looked up at Naruto. "What do you mean?"

"For a long time life hasn't been about living for me. It's been about surviving."

"Well what's the point of having a life of your not going to live it."

"That's the point. I dumped all of my responsibilities on other people. Jiraiya started paying the mortgage on the house, I have Kurama to Kina and his family and then I quit my job at the gym. All I had in life was training for some low level fight. Now I have a million dollar endorsement deal, a trying job and now a beautiful girlfriend."

Taylor blushed and he continued. "But I'm grateful for all of those things, especially you."

He kissed Taylor on the forehead and she smiled. "I get what your saying. You've been doing things a certain way for so long now you have to change it all up. But you have people. I'm here for you."

Naruto smiled. "Yeah I know and I appreciate everything you've done for me but you have to stop buying me stuff. I appreciate all of the stuff but at least allow me to get you something."

"Well you don't have to get me me anything but you can do something for me."

"What?"

"Come with me to the Grammy's, there's gonna be a sick after party."

Naruto stared at her in shock. "You want me to come with you to the Grammy's."

Taylor nodded and Naruto smiled. "Um can I get a minute?"

Taylor nodded and Naruto got up from the couch and left. Taylor didn't know where he went but she could hear his excited cheers. He returned moments later and nodded.

"I think I can make it."

 **Next Day**

When Naruto woke up once again with Taylor in his arms but this time they had their pajamas on.

Naruto got out of the bed and made his way to the kitchen. He rummaged through it for a few minutes before sighing.

He changed into a pair of sweats and a hoodie before leaving the building. He walked the streets for a few minutes before stopping at a corner deli.

He went inside and as soon as he stepped inside all eyes turned to him.

"Oh shit, your Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto nodded as he walked to the counter and all the customers surrounded him. The man behind the counter smiled at him.

"Sorry for the commotion mister Uzumaki. What can I get you?"

"Let me get a bacon egg and cheese on a plain bagel."

"Coming right up and while you wait how about checking out this morning's headline."

He handed him a newspaper and much to his surprise he was on the cover with Taylor. It was a picture of the two holding hands while leaving a restaurant after lunch. The headline read, NYC tour of cuteness. Under it in smaller letters it said, Taylor Swift shows new boyfriend around the city that ended in a lot of PDA.

Naruto smiled as he flipped to the article and saw the pictures and He read the article. He even purchased the paper after he got his sandwich.

 **And Done**

 **As always read, favorite, follow and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 _February 5th 2016_

Naruto grit his teeth as he did his seventh push up. He had on only a pair of shorts, sneakers and his headphones as he continued the exercise. He had yet to schedule a fight but that wouldn't stop him from keeping in shape.

 **Play Lord Knows by Meek Mill and Tory Lanez**

 _Uh, niggas can't see me with binoculars on_  
 _Back of the Maybach, shottas on_  
 _And all my niggas keep choppers on_  
 _Don't reach round me, that's a chopper zone_  
 _Every time you be on count, what the topic on?_  
 _250 thou what I dropped it on_  
 _See y'all think it's a game 'til FOX be on_  
 _CNN, momma picking out boxes for 'em_

Naruto pulled his left hand up and started doing his push ups with just his right hand.

 _I want everything, got my own boxers on_  
 _Own headphones to get my popping on_  
 _I got my own Pumas that I designed 'em for 'em_  
 _Stick and moving on these niggas, get my boxing on_

He put his left hand down and pulled his right one up never stopping his stride.

 _All I ever hear from niggas is what they prolly doing_  
 _But they be really talkin' 'bout what I be doing_  
 _All black Rottweiler, that Givenchy on_  
 _Drop top Rolls Royce but the top is on_  
 _And the windows down like see y'all later_  
 _Mirror tint on that bitch so you could see y'all hating_  
 _Champagne cork pop like we all made it_  
 _Ya'll looking from the sideline we all hate it_

He put both his hands down and pushed his body up before clapping his hands together and putting them back in front of him just in time to stop himself from crashing to the floor.

 _Money don't make it real_  
 _Don't give a fuck if its 80 mil, pussy_  
 _And just cause you got a Bentley_  
 _That Bentley won't make you thorough, pussy_  
 _Still hating me from my city_  
 _I'm thinking is they for real, pussies_  
 _Cause all I got to say is kill_  
 _They'll come in like Navy Seals_  
 _That's word to my momma, I promise I ain't doing no block_

Finally took a deep breath before doing a handstand. He steadily held his balance before doing vertical push ups.

 _And we shoot at you robbers and kill all you fuck niggas talking_  
 _Lately I've been on this money_  
 _Don't run it back up just to come and put you in a coffin_  
 _I heard you said you was running this city_  
 _I seen you in traffic and you was just walking_  
 _Niggas be popping that shit like they with it_  
 _When niggas start hitting all you did was talk it, you pussy_

When he finished he stood on his feet and smirked when he saw Taylor watching him with a large blush on her face.

"Like what you see?"

Taylor unconsciously nodded her head which made the fighter laugh as he put a shirt on which made his girlfriend pout.

"So what's going on today?"

"Nothing, I just want to stay in before we head to L.A. tomorrow."

Naruto nodded. "Well I'm going to take a shower, then we can just kick back for the day."

Taylor nodded, still wishing that he'd take his shirt back off.

After his shower Naruto joined his pop star girlfriend on the couch.

"You know I don't think I've ever seen you this tired before."

Taylor sighed as she laid her head on his lap and he played with her hair as they watched some random show on T.V.

"Just wait a few days. I love the Grammy's and all but they can be exhausting."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah I get what your saying, same can be said about me and fighting."

Taylor nodded and the couple watched T.V. in silence as Naruto formulated an idea. When the show ended he heard Taylor's light snores and he carefully got off of the couch without waking her.

He grabbed his hoodie and left the apartment but not before telling one of her bodyguards to call him if she woke up.

He was gone for almost an hour and a half and when he came back he was glad to see Taylor still asleep on the couch cause he needed help from her bodyguards to carry something up to her room. Their trip wasn't exactly quite but it showed Naruto just how tired she was cause she didn't even make a peep.

It took them almost thirty minutes to properly set up his surprise and when they were done the pop star was still asleep. Naruto sighed as he thought about any other things he could do and that led him to the kitchen were he was actually looking for a snack.

While going through the refrigerator on a hunt for something the UFC fighter found some salmon and another idea popped into his head.

After searching for a recipe on Google he found a suitable one and quickly went to work. He knew he wouldn't have time to make a dessert one of Taylor's bodyguards had no problem heading out to pick up her favorite dessert.

It was around eight o'clock when Taylor woke up on the couch by herself. She got up from the couch he started looking for her boyfriend.

She entered the dinning room and gasped when she saw it. The room was dark and her dinning table had been moved to the side and a small circle table sat in its place. The table was covered in a white tablecloth and had a candle in the middle with two plates under covers. Naruto stood next to the table with a smirk on his face.

"Sup sleepy head."

Taylor stared at him in shock.

"What is all of this?"

Naruto laughed. "This is me being the best boyfriend in the world to the best girlfriend in the world. You've done a lot for me so I decided to repay you. Now sit down and see what chef Uzumaki whipped up for his favorite pop star."

Taylor smiled as he pulled out the chair for her.

"So what's on the menu, chef Uzumaki?"

Naruto smiled. "I wouldn't say it's a menu more like pre selected meals."

He took the covers off of the plates and showed her the food.

"Tonight we have Citrus Salmon Fillets with Raspberry Salsa."

"I didn't know you could cook."

Naruto smirked. "How do you think I've survived on my own?"

Taylor shrugged. "I just thought you lived off of instant ramen noodles."

The two laughed and Taylor reached across the table and took a hold of his hand with her eyes fixated on his tattoo.

"What gave you the idea for this?"

"A story that my mother used to tell me when I was little."

"Can you tell it to me?"

"Sure. Long ago when the world was in its early stages Nine beast roamed the earth. These beast were feared by man because of their immense power but everyone wished to harness their power. The beast were ranked by their tails, one being the weakest and nine being the strongest. Eventually man learned the secret to harnessing the power of these beast. Sealing it into a newborn child. All the beast were hunted down and sealed away and as time moved on the beast were forgotten except by the jailer clans. Those clans weren't allowed to forget because they were tasked with containing their designated beast. My mother's clan, the Uzumaki's were tasked with containing the Nine Tailed Fox Demon Kurama."

"So you named your pet fox after a demon fox?"

Naruto nodded. "Yup. And then I tattooed the legend onto my arm because Kurama was the strongest of the tailed beast. He had anger and rage that could never be satisfied. I see a lot if similarities between us."

When they finished dinner Naruto surprised Taylor with her favorite dessert, strawberry cheesecake.

"Are you sure you made this?"

"Yes."

"I don't know, this taste just like Junior's."

Naruto shrugged. "Then I'll have to take legal action if their stealing my recipe."

Taylor stared blankly at him making him sigh.

"Fine it's Junior's happy."

Taylor smiled and took another bite.

After finishing his slice Naruto told her to wait before heading up stairs. He came back down after about ten minutes with a black cloth in his hand.

"I need you to put this on."

Taylor took the blindfold and looked at him.

"Why?"

"Cause, I've done a lot of planning and it can't be ruined by you seeing too much."

Taylor complied with his wishes and put the blindfold on before allowing Naruto to carry her up the stairs. He took her to her bathroom and took the blindfold off.

The bathroom was lit by candles and the tub was filled with water and rose petals.

"Now what your going to do is take these clothes off and enjoy your nice relaxing bath. And when your done your going to put that robe on and step out for your last surprise."

Taylor nodded and Naruto left her alone.

While she took her bath Naruto sat down and playing a game on his phone. Halfway through his game a number that he knew all too well.

"Gato I thought I told you to fuck off."

The businessman chuckled. "Naruto my boy it's good to finally hear from you again."

"What do you want?"

"I'm in a little predicament that I know you can solve. I was planning this year's Beat Down but our ticket sales are at a all time low."

"What does that have to do with me."

"Come on Naruto, you were the winner of the past two Beat Down's, fans want to see you. Think about it you can go out on top, surpass your father. He was the fourth man to win back to back Beat Down's when he was only twenty years old. After that he could never win the third and it became his obsession. You are currently the seventh person to win back to back Beat Down's and with your talent I have no doubt that you can do it."

Naruto sighed. He knew how important that third Beat Down was to his father. After the second he never made it past the third round. He was predicated to win the Beat Down a few years ago but he was killed two weeks before the tournament.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no. I don't need to win that third Beat Down. My father passed up a chance at the UFC to do this and look at where it got him. I'm not about to throw everything I have away for this stupid tournament."

Gato sighed. "Too bad, I'd hate for something to happen to the pretty blonde that you've buddied up with."

Naruto growled. "If you touch a hair on her head I'll destroy you!"

Gato laughed. "I have no doubt that you will, that's why I won't touch her but for the right price Zabuza would."

"And I'd rip him apart."

"Of course you would but how long can you protect her. I'll just keep sending more and more until she is dead. This can all be avoided if you agree to fight."

Naruto clenched his fists. "When?"

"The sixteenth."

Naruto shook his head. "I can't do that?"

"Ahh yes it's the day after your girlfriends special night, too bad it could be her last. But don't worry this year's Beat Down is in Los Angeles so you should have no problem checking in at noon. I'll text you the address."

He hung up and Naruto neatly crushed the phone. He sat in silence mulling over his options until Taylor came out.

"You okay?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, you ready for your final surprise?"

"Yeah, but I don't think it's a surprise anymore."

She pointed to the massage table setup and Naruto smiled.

"Yeah I guess your right. Ready?"

Taylor nodded and while Naruto gave her massage he was also formulating a gameplan on how to keep her safe.

 **And Done!**

 **Short chapter but just letting you guys know this story is not being abandoned. New chapter are, hopefully, coming soon.**

 **Now if you don't read my Naruto My Career story then you probably don't know that I've decided to join the U.S. Air Force. Now the reason why I'm telling you guys this is because I want to leave in September, not 100% sat in stone yet, and basic training is eight and a half weeks long and I won't have internet access durning that time so my plan is to dump out as many chapters for my stories as possible. This is just a heads up to let you guys know cause I'll also be busy with the ASVAB and MEPs but I'll do my best to still work on my stories.**

 **As always read, follow, favorite and review!**

 **Duces!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Nah see now I think your just showing off."

Naruto said this as he walked into Taylor's house in Beverly Hills.

"What makes you say that?"

Naruto smirked as he picked up a Grammy that was so casually placed on a table.

Taylor smiled. "Fine you got me. I wanted to impress you."

"Your talking to a guy whose lived in a low end apartment for the past couple of years. Trust me when I say I was impressed when we pulled into Beverly Hills. But I ain't gonna lie actually seeing a Grammy up close like this is pretty amazing."

He opened his arms and Taylor was quickly in them as the couple began to kiss. The kiss quickly began to heat up as Taylor wrapped her legs around his waist.

After an intense make out session Naruto sat her back down.

"Alright so how about you cut the AC on and I make us some lunch."

Taylor frowned as she noticed how hot the house was. She walked over to a pad on the wall and pressed a few buttons but nothing happened. She repeated this process a few times and kept receiving the same results.

While Taylor was trying to figure out what was wrong with the Air conditioning Naruto got a text on his phone.

 **Gato:** Need you to come to the venue tomorrow at noon.

 **Naruto:** For what!

 **Gato:** Brackets

 **Naruto:** Just tell me who I gotta fight. I ain't got time for all that extra shit

 **Gato:** It's mandatory and I won't ask again.

Naruto groaned as he locked his phone.

"Sorry the dumb things not working and nobody can come out here until tomorrow so we're on our own.

Naruto nodded. "Well how about you find a way to keep us cool while I see what you got in the kitchen that can help."

Taylor nodded and made her way to the pool while Naruto poured two large glasses of ice tea. When he found his girlfriend she was laid out in a lawn chair using a magazine as a fan.

"It's top damn hot out here."

Growing up in Seattle heat wasn't a big problem for him so here in L.A. he wasn't fairing so well.

"I know but at least you can take your shirt off."

She said this as she looked at his abs as he indeed took his shirt off while she was stuck in a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"Oh shut up. You know you can take yours off whenever you want. Not like I haven't seen it before."

He said this with a smirk and she hit him lightly with the magazine.

"What if someone see's me?"

Naruto laughed while rolling his eyes.

"Who's gonna see you? We're in a gated community and there's a wall around the property."

Taylor giggled and sat up.

"I guess your right."

She wiggled out of her tank top and tossed it to the side. She then stared at the pool with a devious smirk. She got up and removed her shorts leaving her in only a lacy bra and matching underwear.

"Hey babe why don't we go for a swim?"

Naruto didn't say anything as he just stared at her long legs.

"Naruto?"

He snapped out of his daze and quickly dropped his shorts leaving himself in a pair of orange boxers.

"Race you."

Taylor said this as she took off towards the pool. She got the the edge before Naruto called for her.

"What?"

She was silenced by a kiss as Naruto put his lips on top of hers. Taylor moaned and Naruto slipped his tounge into her mouth. Taylor's hands found themselves in Naruto's hair and he gripped her legs as she wrapped them around his waist.

Taylor felt Naruto smirk against her lips as he turned putting his back to the pool and she managed to pull her face away from his.

"Naruto don't you d-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as Naruto leaned backwards plunging both of them into the cool waters.

Taylor resurfaced and moved her wet hair from out of her face. She carefully watched the waters waiting for her boyfriend to resurface but squealed when she felt arms wrap around he legs as Naruto stood up with her sitting on his shoulders.

"Naruto! Stop it!"

Her words fell to death ears as he leaned back again dropping her in to the water.

Naruto laughed but stopped when he saw the look on his girlfriend's face.

"Oh shit. Babe I was just joking. You alright?"

He swam towards her and once he was close he was hit by a wave of water. Laughter filled his ears and he smirked.

"Oh your good, but I'm better."

The two began a water fight that ended when Naruto got a hold of Taylor. He was gonna pick her up but she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. She smirked as she traced her fingers down his chest and Naruto smiled admiring the way her eyes reflected off of the crystal water.

He leaned over to her ear and gently nibbled on her ear before whispering to her

"This was a great idea."

Taylor smirked as she ran her fingers through his wet hair.

"Every idea I have is a great idea."

Naruto laughed. "I could beg to differ.

She playfully hit him on the side of the head and Naruto slowly sank into the water taking her with him. When he came back up she sighed in content. They locked eyes and she pulled herself closer to him, holding tightly.

"It's not so hot anymore."

Naruto nodded and kissed her softly.

They stayed like this for what seemed like hours. His arms around her delicate waist, her legs wrapped around his torso and the water clinging to them.

The silence was broken when he heard her whisper.

"I love you Naruto."

 **And Done!**

 **Lot of Naruto and Taylor fluff in this chapter. Not really sure if I'll be able to update this one again before I leave but I'll try.**

 **And on a side note this is the fourth story I've updated today and if you haven't read my other stories then I suggest you go check it especially if you like this story.**

 **As always read, follow, favorite and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Naruto laid wide awake in an empty bed staring at the ceiling. After Taylor told him she loved him the fighter did the worst possible thing he could do. He froze up and that didn't sit well with the singer. For the remainder of the day Taylor was cold and distant towards him.

Naruto sighed as he rolled out of the bed and began walking around the house. He saw pictures on the wall of Taylor with her family and throughout her career.

His walk led him the backyard where he found Taylor sitting by her fire pit with a blanket wrapped around her.

Naruto took a deep breath and sat down next to her. He saw her turn her head towards him before turning it away.

Naruto moved closer towards her and placed his hand over hers.

"Look Taylor I'm not good at this. I've never been with someone that makes me feel the way that you make me feel."

Naruto brushed his thumb over her knuckles.

"This feeling is weird but I like it. I like being with you. When you told me that you loved me I froze up because for a long time no one showed me love."

Taylor looked over at her boyfriend who was now looking up at the stars.

"When my parents died everyone around me let me spiral down. At first I thought they were just giving me space but they never came to lift me up. Then you stepped in and changed it all."

He turned his head to look his girlfriend in the eyes.

"Look what I'm really trying to say is this."

He took Taylor's hands and held them in his.

"Taylor Alison Swift I love you."

As soon as the words left his mouth Taylor placed her lips on top his. Naruto wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and brought her closer as they kissed under the moon and the stars.

 **The Next Day**

Naruto laid in bed and watched as his beautiful girlfriend got ready to leave for her sound check.

"You sure you don't wanna come?"

"Nah I want the show to be surprise. I want to be wowed."

"So what are you gonna do while I'm gone?"

Naruto shrugged.

"Sleep. Maybe go and check out that loft that my parents left me."

Taylor nodded and leaned down to kiss her boyfriend. Naruto happily returned the kiss before he reluctantly pulled away.

"As much as I want to drag you in this bed and keep you here all day you have something to do."

The fighter leaned up to whisper in the singers ear.

"Plus when you get back I can have you all to myself."

Taylor blushed and Naruto smirked.

"I'll see you later babe."

Naruto gave a mock salute and watched as she left. He laid in bed for a bit before changing ito some running clothes. He stepped out of the bedroom and one of Taylor's bodyguards stood up.

"Mister Uzumaki, where are you going?"

"Gonna go for a run."

"Would you like an escort."

The fighter waved him off as he put his headphones in.

"Nah I'm straight. I'll be back soon."

Before the bodyguard could say another word Naruto was out the door and took off in a sprint. He ran almost two miles before he jumped into a familiar truck.

"Damn jiji why'd you have to park so far?"

Hiruzen smirked.

"Still gotta train you right."

Naruto stayed silent as Hiruzen drove to the Beat Down venue.

"Naruto are you sure you want to do this."

Naruto shook his head.

"No but if I don't Gato will send his goons and as much as I want to believe I can beat them all I'm only one man. This is the only way to protect Taylor."

"Then let me handle Gato! You have too much to lose."

Naruto shook his head.

"Sorry but I don't want other people involved"

Hiruzen sighed knowing it was pointless to argue with Naruto.

"Well I'll tell you this. You are the seventh person in history to win back to back Beat Downs. Do you know what that makes you?"

Naruto nodded as he closed his eyes.

"Good cause everyone is gonna be gunning for you. You need to display an aura of confidence and self control. Can you do that?"

Naruto opened his eyes which seemed to have darkened as he put his hood up.

"Yeah I can do that."

When they reached the venue all eyes were instantly on them. The two ignored the attention as a short man with brown hair walked up to him.

"Naruto my boy it's good to see you."

Naruto just looked down at the man and Gato smirked.

"Ahhhh I see your playing tuff."

Naruto rolled his shoulders.

"I don't need to play. Now who am I fighting?"

Gato smirked.

"Well since you in such a rush how about I introduce you to your opponent. Kakuza come here!"

Kakuzu was a very tall, tan-skinned man with long dark-brown hair. His eyes had an unusual colouring: green irides, no pupils and red sclerae. He wore: no shirt revealing all the stitches on his torso, dark-green, ruffed up pants and black sandals.

"So I get destroy Hollywood in the first round."

Kakuzu smirked and cracked his knuckles.

"This is gonna be fun."

 **And Done!**

 **Yall asked for it and this is what I got. I'll try to get another one out soon. TRUST THE PROCESS!**

 **As always read, follow, favorite and review!**

 **DUCES!**


End file.
